Cadena de sangre
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Maldijo a Dios por seguir torturándolo, muy a pesar de todo lo que había y seguía sacrificando todo por Él. —Ya no puedo servirlo, es cruel y traicionero —dijo Iván entre sollozos. Le había quitado todo, a su familia, sus amigos y ahora… la posibilidad de volver a estar con el amor de su vida (y de todas las otras). (RusxMex)
1. La historia secreta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 01.- La historia secreta**

Es fácil negarse a la realidad, a cerrar la mente y fingir que aquellos extraños ruidos nocturnos son tan sólo producto de nuestra imaginación ó quizás la cena que nos sentó mal; alguna tubería quejándose por la falta de mantenimiento o la misma casa quejándose.

Las personas han dejado de imaginar, de creer y desdeñan a los privilegiados que aún se atreven a ver el mundo con los ojos del alma y no los que la sociedad nos ha impuesto.

¿Qué de malo hay en ver o imaginarse aquellos seres que se creen inexistentes?

Mi maestro solía decir que todos nacemos con el don de ver más allá de lo que la ciencia piensa: _no existen los fantasmas ya que simplemente no existe el alma_. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando una persona me lo dijo tiempo atrás. El alma no existe… yo, me reí en su cara; el alma existe –así como el espíritu –, es sólo que hay seres que por desgracia o fortuna carecen de una. Hay seres que por desgracia no poseen una, para esos seres es un privilegio que por desgracia se le da a muchos que no la merecen.

El alma permite sentir realmente toda clase de sentimientos y por eso, muchos roban una, para poder experimentar lo que es ser un humano, al menos superficialmente.

La historia que les voy a contar, inició hace diez años; aunque sus orígenes son tan antiguos que se han perdido en el tiempo mismo.

Cuando era aún muy niño (un cachorro, como solemos referirnos a los infantes). Mi abuela que era miembro del consejo nahual me llevó a participar en mi primer temascal en el solsticio de verano, la verdad a mí no me agradaba la idea pero me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, así que no dijiste nada. Lo que nunca me imaginé es que aquello me cambiaría la vida para siempre.

_Los nahuales somos los guerreros al servicio del Arcángel Gabriel. En la batalla siempre peleamos en primera línea; luchamos como una jauría, siempre unidos._

No comprendía aquellas palabras pero al mismo tiempo las sentía tan familiares como la voz de mi abuela.

El calor y la humedad del temascal ya comenzaba a hacerme sentir incomodo, pero mi abuela parecía producirle todo lo contrario; dejó caer un poco más de agua sobre las piedras calientes que inmediatamente soltaron vapor con un agradable olor a hierbas. Ella cerró los ojos, aspiró el aroma y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

Muchos años antes del descubrimiento de _nuevo mundo;_ existía un poderoso demonio que asolaba la tierra; su nombre desapareció con los siglos pero se sabe que fue derrotado por Gabriel y varios clanes de nahuales, muchos de ellos perdieron la vida pero a cambio miles más se salvaron.

Para evitar que el demonio regresará a causar más muertes; fue dividido en siete partes y estas fueron selladas en los más fuertes nahuales dándole fin a aquella terrible época de muerte y destrucción.

El tiempo transcurrió; aquellos siete valientes que una vez mantuvieron encerrado al demonio murieron, pero su labor no concluyó, pues sus existencias estaban para siempre ligadas al ser demoniaco. Algunas de sus reencarnaciones dejaron de nacer dentro de los clanes, aún así, los siete siempre nacían con edades similares y en el mismo poblado o región.

_Siempre unidos por una cadena sangrienta._

En su sexta reencarnación; ocurrió algo que cambio la vida de todos ellos para siempre. Recuerdo muy bien que de un momento a otro; el vapor del temascal me hizo vislumbrar un pequeño poblado y pude ver a un joven de mirada aterrada; no era un nahual, lo sabía con sólo mirarlo, pero tampoco era un humano común, había algo en él que me lo decía.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos encolerizados; el pobre chico se asustó aún más y corrió tratando de huir de sus perseguidores. Tal vez quienes lo perseguían eran inquisidores que lo buscaban por considerarlo brujo o algo por el estilo; no fue hasta que el joven fue atrapado que supe que no eran _cazadores de brujas_ como pensé, ni tampoco estaban ya en un poblado, pues las casas y calles fueron reemplazadas por árboles y caminos de tierra, hojas y piedras. Sus perseguidores llevaban túnicas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo y rostros.

El miedo… terror reinaba en esos ojos de jade mientras era arrastrado por aquellos seres de aspecto siniestro. El pobre fue llevado a una cueva perdida en el monte; lo amarraron a una estaca junto a otros seis, todos con los brazos extendidos y formando un círculo alrededor de un pentagrama dibujado con sangre en el suelo. Extrañamente podía percibir el olor del líquido carmesí, ocasionando que mi lado animal (que hasta el momento no sabía que tenía), comenzara a excitarse y querer salir; y si agregamos ese dulce aroma de miedo que también flotaba en el aire, estaba haciendo que me costara mucho mantenerme en calma.

De pronto, un hombre de túnica negra que usaba una horrenda máscara se colocó en el centro del círculo; traía en sus manos una daga en forma de demonio. Contuve el aliento en el momento que aquel hombre comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras que por alguna razón ocasionaron que me doliera el pecho.

El hombre se acercó a uno de los cautivos; una mujer que parecía dos años menor que el joven que vi por primera vez. El enmascarado continuaba recitando aquellas palabras haciendo oídos sordos a las suplicas y llanto de la fémina; levantó la daga sobre su cabeza, sujetándola firmemente con ambas manos y arremetió contra ella; la abrió desde la garganta al estómago, dejando expuesto los órganos, pero sin matarla.

El olor a sangre fresca, los gritos de agonía, dolor y desesperación se mezclaron con el miedo inundando la cueva, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que solo quedo el joven del principio.

Aquella era una dantesca escena, seis cuerpos humanos abiertos de garganta a estómago como si fueran conejos listos para cocinar; la sangre, los órganos expuestos, el miedo… todo eso que bien podría dar pesadillas a cualquier persona, a mí, un niño de diez años no me provocaba nada más que unas extrañas ansias de cazar.

Justo en el momento en que su verdugo iba a matar al último, se escucharon gritos; el enmascarado se sobresaltó al ver entrar a un hombre alto, ataviado con ropas blancas manchadas de sangre; en una de sus manos traía una espada larga y pesada.

El caballero blanco miró los cuerpos casi sin vida de aquellos infortunados jóvenes; cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor, había llegado tarde para salvar a la mayoría. Apuntó al de la máscara con su espada… pelearon.

El caballero ganó, pero su enemigo había logrado herirlo mortalmente y con sus últimas fuerzas logró liberar al joven.

"_Esas personas pertenecían a una orden que desea liberar al demonio"_. Fue lo que dijo mi abuela cuando la visión terminó, ¿entonces no había sido una alucinación provocada por el calor? "_Los siete jóvenes eran portadores del demonio al que una vez los nahuales ayudaron a detener._

—¿Y el hombre de blanco? —aquella pregunta había dejado mis labios con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

"_Aquel hombre de blanco resultaba ser el encargado de detener aquel oscuro propósito. Esta historia sólo era conocida por los miembros del consejo nahual y por los propios portadores del demonio, aunque estos últimos si eran encontrados"._

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —le pregunté confundido, mi abuela con su imborrable sonrisa me dijo con voz dulce: "_Porque eres el corazón, mi niño"._

Irónico, ¿no? Yo, uno de los perros de Gabriel (como suelen llamarnos), tenía la parte de un demonio como alma, es gracioso si lo piensas detenidamente.

Han pasado años desde eso; mi abuela murió en manos de quien consideraba una aliada. De mi familia soy el único que heredó la capacidad de ver mantas; mi madre, hermanos primos y tíos no tienen idea de nada y creo que es mejor, no quisiera que mi familia supiera que mu abuela y yo somos asesinos de un arcángel, creerían que estoamos locos o algo peor.

Hoy día he entrenado, aprendido y adquirido habilidad y con ello me he vuelto diferente a mis otros hermanos de clan. Bueno, es momento de que me vaya, últimamente ha habido demasiadas sombras y demonios asechando y más personas "despiertan", lo que sólo puede significar una cosa: La guerra está muy próxima.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esta historia nació originalmente como una idea para radionovela, espero les guste y no dejen de leer mis otros fic, "Lord Águila", "Error mágico", "Risorgimento" y su secuela "Revelaciones".


	2. El nahual y el vampiro

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 02.- El nahual y el vampiro de los ojos violeta**

Este mundo está lleno de seres diferentes, no sólo aquellos que podemos ver o escuchar; además de estos existen criaturas elementales como las hadas, los elfos, duendes, etc., pero también hay demonios, ángeles, humanos con habilidades especiales: druidas, chamanes, médiums, nahuales y… vampiros.

Sí, vampiros, aquellos seres que no pueden ser clasificados como humanos por su naturaleza, pero tampoco son demonios; simplemente no pertenecen a ninguna especie pero al mismo tiempo pertenecen a ambas.

Itzamma, el corazón del demonio y nahual de élite se dirigía al aeropuerto. El consejo lo había enviado a recoger a uno de sus seis hermanos. Su nombre era Iván Braginski, un vampiro.

—Tú debes de ser José Castillo —habló un joven, era alto, de cabellos rubio ceniza y hermosos ojos violeta —. Soy Iván Braginski, da —sonrió. Itzamma asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Itzamma y te pediré me llames así, entendido —habló el joven moreno en tono demandante.

Iván le sonrió al moreno, le parecía un chico bastante interesante con esa mirada de melancolía y frialdad permanente en esos ojos de extraño color rojo. Itzamma le indicó que lo siguiera; mientras caminaba, recordó lo que su maestro le había dicho acerca del hombre que ahora caminaba a su lado.

La historia de Iván comenzó hace doscientos años en Rusia; él fue quien sobrevivió la última vez que los monjes los encontraron y desde entonces vaga por la tierra; si bien la cadena no se rompió con eso, si se hizo más larga y por ellos, los seis restantes nacieron en diferentes países o con una gran diferencia en las edades.

Era de día, pero eso no representaba un impedimento para Iván pues a gracias que era uno de los siete, las debilidades de su especie no lo afectaban a él.

—Itzamma es muy serio, da —dijo el vampiro sonriéndole; el moreno dio un largo suspiro y lo miró a los ojos; amatista y rubí sumergiéndose en una vorágine de sentimientos y reconocimiento —. Has cambiado mucho _serdtse_ —el vampiro tomó al moreno de la cintura haciendo que su hombría rozara con el vientre del nahual.

—Las cosas cambian, Iván… las personas también —desvió la mirada, maldiciéndose interiormente por sentirse tan a gusto entre los grandes y fuertes brazos del vampiro.

—Todo lo hace, pero nosotros no —lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a verlo nuevamente a los ojos.

Ambos ignoraron los murmullos de la gente y las distintas miradas que les daban, sólo existían ellos y nadie más.

—Si lo hacemos… —Itzamma trataba de separarse, pero le resultaba imposible; su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y esos ojos lo tenían completamente hipnotizado. La distancia entre ambos poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Itzamma cerró los ojos en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Iván en un beso desesperado de dos amantes que no se han visto en mucho tiempo y en su caso eran doscientos años.

Cuando el beso terminó, el vampiro pudo apreciar la misma sonrisa que su amante siempre le daba; una sonrisa cargada de amor y ternura pero que no duró más que unos segundos.

—Ya no soy Nina —le recordó; ya no era una mujer, había reencarnado como varón y el amor de ambos estaba prohibido —. Vamos, tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y mi maestro nos está esperando.

Iván tan sólo asintió con la cabeza; no insistió pues conocía perfectamente a Itzamma. A pesar de los siglos y de las distintas vidas, ninguno de los siete cambió su esencia y ellos no eran la excepción, se pertenecían y por todos los dioses en los que alguna vez creyó; Iván haría que Itzamma lo recordara.

Salieron del aeropuerto de la ciudad de México. Itzamma había hecho un largo viaje de casi seis horas para encontrarse con Iván por ser el mejor del clan, pero también para que se encargara de unos asuntos.

—Iván creyó que el consejo nahual tenía jurisdicción en todo México y en la mayor parte del mundo, da —dijo el vampiro una vez que Itzamma le contó sobre la misión que tenía y que se había suspendido a causa de la llegada del ruso.

—Lo es —respondió mientras se subía a su moto pasándole un casco al ruso para que se lo pusiera —; pero aun los gobiernos más poderosos no pueden acceder a ciertos puntos dentro de sus propios territorios y este es el caso.

Iván no comprendió bien a lo que el moreno se refería, pero no preguntó pues sabía que no tendría respuesta. Subió a la moto sosteniéndose de Itzamma quien se puso en marcha a gran velocidad, serpenteando y esquivando el pesado tráfico de la ciudad que a esa hora del día se complicaba más, especialmente por la infinidad de obras.

Pronto, las congestionadas avenidas dieron paso a la carretera rodeada de la naturaleza; Itzamma salió del camino para poder estacionar su moto.

—¿Le pasa algo a Itzamma? —preguntó el ruso con preocupación.

—Detecte el olor de mi presa —respondió y por un segundo sus ojos se volvieron como los de un gran felino que asecha a su próxima víctima.

El consejo le había ordenado a Itzamma buscar a un nahual que se había vuelto contra los suyos; llamar a un miembro de la élite como él significaba la muerte segura del traidor, especialmente si se le encomendaba la misión a él.

Itzamma comenzó a quitarse la ropa ante la mirada deseosa del ruso; cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, su cuerpo comenzó a mutar. Su rostro fue transformándose, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a inyectarse de sangre; sus venas saltaron como raíces bajo su morena piel que comenzaba a cubrirse de pelaje negro; sus huesos crujieron cambiando de forma, las manos se volvieron garras. En cuestión de segundos, el moreno había desaparecido para dar paso a una enorme pantera de pelaje tan oscuro como la noche.

Era la primera vez que el ruso apreciaba la metamorfosis de un nahual y no podía negar que era una imagen bastante erótica y sensual.

Un toro corría en dirección contraria a la pareja asustado y desesperado. Sabía que el consejo le había puesto preció a su cabeza, hace un par de días tuvo que luchar contra tres nahuales que intentaron detenerlo, su sentencia estaba escrita.

En su desesperación no se percató de todo los rastros que dejaba tras su huida hasta que una enorme pantera lo tacleo haciendo que ambos rodaran a causa de la velocidad y la fuerza del impacto, ocasionando que los dos animales volvieran a su forma humana.

—¡Itzamma! —exclamó Iván ayudando al moreno a ponerse en pie; pero el joven nahual rechazó la ayuda incorporándose por su propia cuenta.

—¿Ya te cansaste de huir? —le preguntó al que segundos atrás era un toro y que ahora lucía como un hombre corpulento y de facciones toscas y completamente desnudo.

—¡No se me acerquen! —gritó aterrado, dio algunos pasos para tratar de correr, pero su cuerpo no le respondía mas allá de eso.

—Terminemos con de una vez —Itzamma hizo una pausa —. Joaquín, nahual del toro, se te ha condenado a la pena máxima por los crímenes cometidos contra el clan del buey, ¿Cómo te declaras?...

El hombre sacó el valor que creía ya no tener y encaró a Itzamma.

—¡Ellos querían que asesinara a un niño! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo podría arrebatarle la vida a un pequeño indefenso?

—No te corresponde decidir, sólo hacer lo que se te ordena —Iván miró de reojo al moreno, estaba sorprendido de las palabras tan frías, ¿en verdad había cambiado? ¿Qué le sucedió a esa hermosa alma de la que se enamoró miles de años atrás?

—¡¿Es que tienes atole en las venas? —le gritó Joaquín enfurecido. Itzamma cerró los ojos.

—Ya perdimos mucho tiempo en esto y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que pelea de una vez —el hombre negó violentamente con la cabeza. Pelear contra Itzamma, el corazón del demonio era una estupidez que ningún nahual en sus cinco sentidos se atrevería a hacer —. Entonces cierra los ojos y quédate quieto, te prometo que no te dolerá… —una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios —mucho…

Joaquín sabía que si no peleaba, moriría, pero si lo hacía también. Tomó una decisión; si de todas formas iba perecer, lo haría como el guerrero que era; cambio su forma a la del toro. Itzamma sonrió, feliz de que tendría algo de diversión.

Iván precesión el cambio de ambos. La pantera rodeando al toro, y éste pateando el suelo con los cascos y moviendo sus cuernos de manera amenazante; ambos animales tan sólo vigilándose, buscando el momento indicado para atacar.

El sonido de una ramita quebrándose fue la señal que la pantera necesitó para lanzarse contra la enorme mole, afianzándose del cuello con el fin de cortarle la respiración y quebrarle la tráquea.

Itzamma destrozó a su adversario, casi decapitándolo y sacándole las entrañas; bañándose en su sangre.

—¿Itzamma se encuentra bien? —le preguntó el vampiro cuando el joven regresó a su forma humana completamente cubierto de sangre y algunas viseras. El nahual asintió con la cabeza, miró de reojo a su víctima que nuevamente era humana revelando la gravedad de todas las lesiones hechas por la pantera.

—Cerca de aquí hay un río, vamos —quería bañarse, necesitaba quitar toda impureza de su cuerpo… de su alma, pero sobre todo, no quería que Iván lo viera así. Se sobresaltó al sentir algo cálido y pesado sobre sus hombros, miró al ruso quien le sonreía; le había puesto su gabardina. Itzamma cerró los ojos y sonrió antes de unir sus labios a los del hombre que seguía amando después de tantos milenios de dolor y reencarnaciones.

El olor a sangre estaba excitando al vampiro quien rompió el beso para poder lamer el rostro del moreno, disfrutando del líquido carmesí y de la piel del joven nahual. Iván recostó a Itzamma en el suelo boscoso, junto al cadáver y se entregaron mutuamente, manifestando todas las palabras de amor guardadas en sus pechos y que clamaban ser liberadas.

El reencuentro de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas por fin se había dado, pero esto es sólo el inicio de la historia de una cadena de sangre…

_Continuara…_


	3. El caminante

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 03.- El caminante**

Un joven se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de California, disfrutando del cálido sol. A pesar de estar disfrutando del día, había algo que lo aquejaba; era el recuerdo de aquel joven, ese hermoso muchacho, nieto de su difunta amiga Frida… el chico de ojos de siervo.

—¡Alfred! —el joven se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. Se trataba de una pequeña hada, sonrió al reconocerla como la compañera de su novio; si ella estaba ahí, significaba que Arthur no podía estar lejos. Le hizo una señal discreta para que lo siguiera hasta un lugar sin gente.

Llegaron hasta un callejón solitario, sucio y con un desagradable olor a podredumbre, pero por lo menos podrían hablar sin que nadie los molestara.

—Crynallae, ¿Dónde está Arthur? —le preguntó a la diminuta criatura.

—Vendrá en un par de días —respondió. Alfred se dio cuenta que el hada parecía estar inquieta, como si algo le molestara o preocupara.

—¿Qué te sucede Crynallae? —la pequeña criatura lo miró un momento como si se estuviera cuestionando en contestarle o no.

Crynallae le contó que Arthur estaba preocupado pues últimamente había mucha actividad de fantasmas lo que hizo que Alfred sintiera un estremecimiento; en esos casos donde debía enfrentarse a espíritus era cuando odiaba su don pues aquellos seres eran lo que más lo asustaba. Al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba, pues aquello sólo podía significar que algo muy grave estaba por suceder.

—Crynallae, necesito que busques a Arthur y le digas que es urgente que nos veamos —el hada asintió con la cabeza; la seriedad en Alfred le indicó que el asunto era más serio de lo que ella hubiera pensado —. ¡Las personas necesitan que éste héroe los salve! ¡Hahahaha! —Crynallae suspiró pesadamente, tal vez no se equivocó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un joven de cabello platinado y ojos rojos estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. A Gilbert siempre le gusto la naturaleza pues podía perderse en ella y estar solo con sus pensamientos y escribir o leer con tranquilidad.

Ese día, Gilbert estaba molesto pues sus amigos, Francis y Antonio lo dejaron plantado y todo por salir con sus respectivas parejas.

—¿Cómo se atreven a abandonar al grandioso yo? Pero ya me las pagaran, kesesese.

Frustrado, Gilbert se puso a hacer lo que más le gustaba; leer o escribir su diario pero al sacar el cuaderno de la mochila un pequeño libro de pasta de cuero cayó al suelo. El albino se sorprendió pues hasta ese momento no había visto ese libro con anterioridad, con cuidado lo levantó examinándolo; tenía unas palabras inscritas en el lomo que identificó como latín.

"**Diabolus autem nomina mille"**

Empezó a recorrer la superficie de con la yema de los dedos por la cubierta, era de piel pero ninguna que hubiese sentido antes; curioso, acercó el objeto a su nariz, percibiendo un hedor a excrementos animales y humanos pero también el olor característico del semen fresco y reciente sexo estaban imprecadnos en el material al igual que otros efluvios que invadieron sus sentidos. En la soledad del bosque, Gilbert tuvo una visión.

Intensos olores. Agua podrida, mugre y sangre. Los sótanos de una fortaleza. Unos caballeros salvajes de los reinos perdidos y unos guerreros de cuerpos pintados de rojo y máscaras demoniacas vigilan las galerías que conducen a las salas de tortura. Sus armaduras brillan a la luz de las antorchas. Los primeros llevan unos escudos de cuero y empuñan grandes espadas. Los otros van armados con puñales y sables cortos. Gilbert se estremece; está caminando por las galerías subterráneas de una fortaleza ocupada por aquellos que reconoció como la orden de la sangre: los monjes que buscan a los siete para revivir al demonio.

Gritos lejanos retumban en las entrañas de la Tierra mientras él avanza por una amplia galería abovedada. Ve estatuas talladas en los muros. Criaturas deformes y demonios gesticulantes. Los calabozos han sido tallados en la roca. Unas manos huesudas o de dedos amputados y piel podrida se cuelan entre los barrotes e intentan agarrar al albino que avanza. Hace calor, el aire está viciado de un olor a desechos humanos y carne descompuesta. Al final del pasillo, una puerta abierta da paso a una sala con columnas, iluminada por antorchas. Unos hombres desnudos están encadenados sobre las mesas. Junto a ellos, unos verdugos manejan pinzas y tijeras. Los torturados gritan mientras las tijeras cortan la carne y las pinzas tiran de la piel para desprenderla de los músculos. Detrás de los verdugos, unos encuadernadores encapuchados ponen a secar sobre unas rejillas los rectángulos de piel, ennegrecida por baños de azufre.

Un estremecimiento de horror sacudió a Gilbert: el manuscrito que estaba acariciando había sido encuadernado con piel humana. El crimen de los crímenes. La firma de los adoradores del demonio.

La visión se termina y Gilbert deja caer el libro como si de pronto su tacto lo hubiese quemado. El volumen se abre en la primera pagina y el albino siente que el alma de le va del cuerpo.

**Tantum supersit alios praevalere. Quisque posuere donec frangitur aut diabolum mille nomina resurface.**

—Sólo uno sobrevive prevaleciendo sobre los demás. Sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o el demonio de los mil nombres resurja —al traducirlo, un viento helado sopló entre las copas de los árboles y una atmosfera perturbadora se apoderó del lugar. Gilbert sentía que le oprimían el pecho, la respiración se le cortó como si el mismo aire se negara a entrar en sus pulmones por obra de alguna fuerza maligna.

El viento sopló nuevamente causando que algunas páginas se cambiaran hasta llegar a una ilustración; la pintura parecía nueva contrastando con lo amarillento del papel. Gilbert se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la cruenta visón que aquel maldito libro le mostraba. Un agudo dolor le recorrió desde el pecho hasta el estomago, como si un cuchillo fantasmal le cortara con el gélido de su funesta hoja.

—El ritual… —murmuró. Pasó saliva y con mano temblorosa se acercó para cerrar el libro y guardarlo en su mochila antes de echar a correr tan rápido que sus piernas le dolieron.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas le dolieron; sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta de lo rápido que le latía. Su respiración era dolorosa; estaba cansado, tenía miedo.

Pocas eran las cosas que aterraban a Gilbert Beilschmidt; gracias a sus dones podía ver cosas que la mayoría de los simples mortales no. Cosas tan maravillosas como terribles pero ninguna como aquello que el libro le mostraba pues esto le hacía recordar sus vidas pasadas. La agonía de su propia muerte.

—Necesito buscar ir a México…

_Continuará…_


	4. Los hermanos Beilschmidt

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Beta: **Juan Nikté Xoconostle H.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 04.- Los hermanos Beilschmidt**

Gilbert corre desesperado, debe escapar. El sudor entra a sus ojos, impidiéndole ver con claridad a causa del ardor; el suelo empedrado suena bajo las suelas de sus zapatos, a pesar de la nieve que cubre el poblado, las sombras que lo siguen seguramente lo han escuchado. Cae al suelo un par de veces; se dobla el tobillo al trastabillar cuando dobla en una esquina. No se detiene, si lo hace estará muerto.

La temperatura comienza a descender cada vez más, a medida que los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecen en el horizonte. Gilbert se esconde tras la primera puerta abierta que encuentra. Atranca la entrada lo mejor que puede.

La habitación está a oscuras, y debe hacer un gran esfuerzo para acostumbrarse a las tinieblas. Un sollozo apagado escapa de sus labios temblorosos, se cubre la boca para acallar los que le siguen.

Tiene miedo, trata de calmarse. "_Vamos Adrik, tranquilízate"._ Su mente grita, y Gilbert se sobresalta al reconocer aquella voz y el nombre, que en alguna época fueron suyos. Cierra firmemente los ojos, tratando de calmar la sensación de que algo lo persigue, pero ésta no desaparece. La muerte lo acecha; debe huir rápido, pero sus piernas se niegan a obedecerle.

Su corazón late tan fuerte que incluso puede oírlo, le duele el pecho y le cuesta respirar. Se estremece, los pasos de personas rompen el silencio de las calles, misteriosamente desiertas. Cierra los ojos, de su boca salen algunas palabras que Gilbert identifica como ruso, pero que le resulta imposible recordar su significado.

Los pasos se alejan, Gilbert deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, demasiado pronto. Algo lo jala desde las penumbras, trata de soltarse pero le es imposible: sus miembros están sujetos fuertemente. Escucha voces que rezan en un idioma que conoce bien, lo ha oído a lo largo de sus reencarnaciones, la lengua de los sacerdotes del demonio de los mil nombres.

Grita, pero nadie le escucha. Es arrastrado, llevado a varios kilómetros de su hogar, no sabe si sigue en Rusia o en dónde se encuentra, le han vendado los ojos. El día y la noche se vuelven lo mismo, de debilita cada vez más al verse desprovisto de agua y alimento.

Un movimiento brusco lo sobresalta. Han pasado seis días desde que los monjes lo atraparon. Le quitan la venda y Gilbert se horroriza. Algunas personas de su misma edad estaban encadenadas, de los tobillos a la pared de piedra; heridos y debilitados como él.

Uno de ellos tenía entre sus brazos un bulto, cubierto con una capa mugrienta. Los del Gilbert se conectaron con los del que sabía que era su hermano en aquel funesto destino. Los siete se sobresaltan al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose. Se estremecen; un grupo de personas aparece frente a ellos, usando largas túnicas de color rojo y negro, sus rostros están ocultos por máscaras demoniacas; los adoradores del demonio de los mil nombres.

Quisieron defenderse, pero un extraño olor a jazmín y azufre invaden sus sentidos, paralizándolos.

— ¡Suéltame! —. Gilbert se sobresalta al escuchar el grito la joven, dos monjes la sostienen y se la llevan, pronto siguen los demás pero el de ojos violetas no soltó aquel bulto envuelto.

Son arrastrados por los túneles que parecen no tener fin. Él trata de oponer resistencia, cuando llegan hasta una gran bóveda que había sido excavada en la cueva, a fuerza de herramientas. Sólo las antorchas —estratégicamente colocadas— rompen con el velo de tinieblas. Había siete cruces alrededor de un pentagrama.

Un grito desgarrador sobresalta al albino; se da cuenta que una de sus hermanas es desnudada, y clavada en la cruz. Cierra los ojos, para no ver como uno a uno comparten el destino de la primera, pero no puede hacer nada para acallar los alaridos de los demás, al que pronto se une el suyo…

Gilbert despierta sobresaltado, y se aferra al asiento. Contempla su reflejo en el ojo de buey. A mucha distancia por debajo del aparato, las aguas heladas del Atlántico Norte brillan a la luz de la luna llena. Consulta su reloj. Hace poco más de siete horas que están volando, y el horizonte ya clarea: un filamento rosa que abraza la curvatura de la Tierra. Se vuelve hacia a su lado, donde descansa un joven rubio; su hermano duerme. Gilbert se muerde un labio pensando en la pesadilla, pero su recuerdo se deshace lenta-mente. Se despereza. En la oscuridad, estudia las facciones del joven.

Ludwig, su hermano, tanto de sangre como en ese destino sangriento. En los siglos que tenían viviendo esta pesadilla, jamás en la historia se había dado la ocasión que dos partes del demonio nacieran de los mismos padres, y con tantos años de diferencia.

— ¿Me dirás por qué me sacaste de la escuela a mitad de la clase, para subirme a un avión que va hacia América? —. Gilbert se sobresaltó, girándose hasta encontrar un par de ojos azules, que lo observaban con seriedad.

El albino se yergue y examina atentamente la cabina. Arrellanados en sus asientos, los pasajeros duermen. Gilbert se relaja.

—Cuando fui al bosque… en mi mochila a pareció un libro —. Ludwig levanta una ceja; era normal que encontrara libros en su bolsa, después de todo se había saltado las clases de la universidad para ir a holgazanear por ahí. —Estaba encuadernado con piel humana.

Ludwig se sorprende; mira a su hermano con incredulidad.

—Ellos han comenzado a moverse. Nos buscarán pronto —. Dijo Gilbert. Ludwig se estremece al darse cuenta de lo que habla su hermano mayor.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —. Preguntó. Su corazón latía con violencia; una gota de sudor resbala desde su sien hasta la barbilla, está preocupado.

—A la Nahualesca, en México —. Ludwig se sorprende al escuchar el nombre del internado más conocido de Latinoamérica; uno de los colegios más prestigiosos a nivel mundial, que competía fácilmente con Harvard y las mejores del mundo, por su alto rendimiento académico.

— ¿Por qué vamos a ese lugar? —. Preguntó completamente confundido, pues Gilbert no tenía lo que se requería para entrar a una escuela como esa; no es que su hermano fuese tonto, al contrario: era muy inteligente y astuto, pero se aburría fácilmente en un aula, y terminaba excavando.

Gilbert hace una pausa, antes de contarle la razón del viaje tan repentino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algunos jóvenes practican deportes, en una de las canchas semi-profesionales; Iván los observa desde la ventana de su habitación. Recarga la frente en el vidrio, suspira. Itzamma se encuentra entre ellos.

Cierra los ojos, el primer encuentro que habían tenido después de tanto tiempo, se había convertido en el único; pues tan pronto llegaron a destino, Itzamma se separó de él y no regresó más. De eso hace más de cinco días.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, chico? —. Iván voltea. En el umbral de la puerta se encuentra un hombre moreno de cara redonda; tenía puesta una diadema, los cabellos amarrados en una coleta y con rastas. El vampiro suspira; Jorge, el "niñero" de las partes del demonio lo mira como si deseara leerle los pensamientos.

Jorge se acerca a Iván, le sonríe; parece comprender aquello que aqueja al vampiro.

—No te preocupes, Ira —. Iván se sobresalta al ser llamado por la parte del demonio que representa. — Corazón es así desde que Frida fue asesinada. No confía en nadie, pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano cambiara contigo; después de todo, ustedes dos han compartido muchas cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

Jorge saca dos puros; le ofrece uno a Iván, quien declina la oferta. El moreno se encoge de hombros y enciende uno de ellos, guardando el otro.

—Un corazón herido tarda mucho en sanar, más si es por una traición de aquellos en los que confiaba —. Le da una calada al tabaco, dejando que el humo jugara entre sus labios antes de soltarlo —…Sin embargo, la persona amada puede hacer la cura perfecta.

Jorge se despidió del vampiro, dejándolo solo nuevamente. Iván suspiró. Se alejó de la ventana para dirigirse a la puerta; si era necesario reconquistar a su querido corazón, entonces lo haría.

_Continuará…_

Hola gente! Espero les gustara el capitulo y también quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a mi foro de rol "Los doce reinos" que es de Hetalia!

http : / / thetwelvekingdoms . mi – foro . net / forum


	5. Malditos sean…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Beta: Usarechan**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 05.- Malditos sean…**

El olor a sangre y carne podrida llenaba sus sentidos. Arrugó la nariz; no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado o cuantos campos de muerte visitara, no lograba acostumbrarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía ver tales atrocidades?

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse que a su alrededor había montañas de cadáveres pudriéndose bajo el sol y sirviendo de alimento a los carroñeros. Lo odiaba; detestaba ese mundo en el que la vida valía menos que un grano de arena en el desierto.

—_Unum superstes ad praevalebunt super aliis. __Unum usque catenam rumpit aut diabolum mille nomina resurface _—susurró. El sepulcral silencio es abruptamente roto por el barullo habitual de una escuela.

Itzamma suspiró; odiaba tanto ser lo que era. Por una vez le gustaría poder ser una persona normal. Tener las preocupaciones de alguien de su edad, en lugar de tener que enfrentarse a cosas que podrían volver loco a la mayoría.

—Señor Itzamma —dijo el profesor de educación física con profundo respeto. —El director lo está esperando —el moreno lo miró, dio un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a las oficinas principales.

Los pasillos estaban congestionados por jóvenes de todas las edades que iban y venían rumbo a sus clases. La Nahualesca era la escuela más grande de México con sus más de cien hectáreas, la mayoría cubierta por vegetación que daba a los alumnos "especiales" la privacidad necesaria para cumplir con sus otros deberes lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los estudiantes comunes.

Itzamma se detuvo frente a la estatua de bronce que adornaba el centro de la escuela; sonrió. La figura de un águila sobre un nopal comiéndose a una serpiente, el escudo de México, pero no era únicamente eso; aquella efigie guardaba una simbología secreta para los nahuales. Pero por encima de eso, para Itzamma representaba otra cosa; el recuerdo de su querida abuela, pues había sido ella quien hizo la escultura.

El joven dio un largo suspiro al recordar que el director lo esperaba; retomó su camino sin prisa. Entró a las oficinas sin molestarse en tocar la puerta; al ver a Itzamma, las secretarias y profesores que se encontraban en el lugar le hicieron una reverencia. Entro al despacho del rector. La habitación es grande, los muebles son finos. Detrás del gran escritorio de elegante diseño se encuentra la cabeza del colegio.

—¿Deseaba verme? —preguntó Itzamma con fingido tono cortés. Se sienta frente al hombre aguardando su respuesta.

—Sí. Hace días que llegó con su hermano, Ira —Itzamma se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño; no le estaba gustando para donde iba el asunto. —Según las leyendas, Ira y usted han sido… unidos desde que esto inició.

—Ve al grano viejo, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tus estupideces. —el hombre frunce el ceño. Cuanto odiaba a ése mocoso, pero su obligación era tratarlo bien ya que de él dependía que el demonio no reencarnara.

—El consejo me ha pedido que le informe de su deseo: ellos quieren que usted e Ira vuelvan a ser un equipo.

—Trabajo solo. No necesito la ayuda de nadie —replicó levantándose de su asiento. Estaba furioso; odiaba que el consejo tratara de imponerle cosas, ¡a él!, el nieto de la segunda cabeza de los clanes nahuales, además de ser una de las siete partes de un demonio que fácilmente podría acabar con la vida en ese podrido mundo.

—No es decisión tuya, muchacho —dijo el director olvidándose por completo de con quien estaba hablando. —El honorable consejo ha tomado una decisión y tú debes acatar sus órdenes o de lo contrario; sabes lo que puede pasar —Itzamma rechinó los dientes, desvió la mirada sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa más que obedecer.

—Bien… —se dirigió a la salida y azotó la puerta provocando que más de uno lo mirara asustado.

Amaba a Iván desde que el primer eslabón de la cadena se forjó, pero había decidido que trataría de estar alejado de él pues no quería morir y que el vampiro sufriera por eso nuevamente.

—Estúpido consejo, malditos hijos de su puta madre —apretó los puños.

Itzamma se dirigió al bosque que rodeaba la mayor parte del colegio, adentrándose en la espesura de la vegetación. Llegó hasta una pequeña caseta en donde se despojó de todas sus ropas para cambiarlas por un simple taparrabos y siguió su camino.

—Sé que me estás siguiendo. Sal de una vez —dijo Itzamma en voz alta. Segundos después se encontró rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Iván quien hundió su nariz entre los cabellos del joven nahual para aspirar su dulce aroma.

Itzamma quiso separarse del vampiro pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle; y es que se sentía tan bien estar entre los brazos de su amado. No podía negar sus sentimientos por Iván, era algo tan fuerte que incluso había sobrepasado los siglos y miles de vidas cargadas de dolor y sufrimiento. Iván pronunció unas palabras que hicieron a Itzamma salir de sus pensamientos y soltarse bruscamente de él.

—Entre tú y yo no puede haber nada, entiéndelo. Ya no soy aquel que conociste —desvió la mirada; le dolían tanto sus propias palabras, pero era lo mejor. Él era un asesino, sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de inocentes. Además, estaba el consejo nahual quienes ya de por sí lo chantajeaban. Si llegaban a enterarse que su relación con Iván iba más allá de una simple amistad… no quería pensar en lo que sucedería, lo que podrían hacerle a Iván.

—Itzamma…

—No Iván. Esto no puede ser —dijo mirándolo con el semblante serio. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas ansias tremendas de llorar pero agradecía ser tan bueno mintiendo pues eso le ayudaba a mantener esa charada. —Soy un nahual, miembro de la élite y sobretodo, soy el corazón del demonio destinado a destruir el mundo. El enamorarme, el tener pareja… incluso ser feliz no está en mi destino…

Iván lo hizo callar con un beso, lo abrazó fuerte sin intenciones de soltarlo. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo entrar en razón? Hacerle entender que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad.

Gilbert se dejó caer en la cama del hotel; estaba cansado después de tan largo viaje y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era dormir. Por otro lado, Ludwig examinaba aquel extraño libro del que le había hablado su hermano en el avión.

Ludwig rozó la cubierta del manuscrito que parecía tan antiguo y nuevo a la vez. Con cuidado lo abrió en la primera página donde leyó:

**Unum superstes ad praevalebunt super aliis. ****Unum usque catenam rumpit aut diabolum mille nomina resurface**

_Aquí yace la historia de los que han de ser sacrificados._

**Malditos sean los que guardan el secreto de la sangre.**

[… En los amaneceres del tiempo, cuando Lucifer fue condenado a los abismos del infierno. Libró una batalla contra el rey de los demonios… y ganó. El perdedor escapó al mundo del hombre; junto con gran parte de su ejército quienes comenzaron a devastar la tierra.

Los únicos que le hacían frente eran aquellos que por cuyas venas corría la sangre de ángel y humano, pero poco podían hacer contra aquellos seres infernales. Finalmente Dios se compadeció de su creación y envió a Gabriel junto a su ejército para acabar con la amenaza.

El Demonio de los mil nombres, como era conocido; peleo feroz contra Gabriel que ayudado de mortales capaces de tomar formas diferentes lograron derrotarlo. Pero al ser un ente oscuro, no podía morir. Entonces Dios ordenó a Gabriel dividir al demonio en siete partes: Envidia, Orgullo, Odio, Vanidad, Orgullo, Ira y aquel que contendría a todos ellos: Corazón.

Para evitar que el demonio volviera a asolar la tierra; Gabriel encerró las partes en siete valientes guerreros que llevarían el estigma de un sangriento destino].

Ludwig está sorprendido; consternado. Muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente después de terminar de leer el relato. ¿Quién había escrito el libro?, ¿Cómo fue que llegó a las manos de Gilbert? Lo que más le preocupa es que alguien más fuera de ellos conociera ese secreto que tan celosamente guardaban.

Ludwig mira a su hermano cómo esperando que él pueda responder todas las preguntas que se arremolinan en su cabeza pero Gilbert duerme, imperturbable al mundo que le rodeaba. Ludwig suspira; tal vez, las respuestas se encuentran en la Nahualesca. Se dirige a su cama, está cansado del largo viaje y presiente que aún falta mucho camino que recorrer.

Ludwig despierta a causa del brillo del televisor que le da de lleno en los ojos. Frunce el ceño, quiere seguir durmiendo pero se obliga a levantarse. Gilbert está sentado en la orilla de su cama, cambiando canales mientras devora un sándwich.

—¿Gilbert? —dijo Ludwig. Da un largo bostezo y su hermano sonríe.

—¡West! Ya despertaste. ¿Tienes hambre? —Gilbert le ofrece un sándwich y algo de jugo pero Ludwig declina la oferta. No tiene apetito, quiere respuestas.

—¿Me dirás porque vamos a un colegio al otro lado del mundo?

Gilbert se levanta de la cama para sentarse junto a su hermano menor. Toma aire como si tratara de darse valor; tarda unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar:

La Nahualesca es en realidad una fachada. El consejo de los nahuales la creó con el fin de educar a aquellos que protegerán a los humanos de los demonios. Se supone que sería un internado como cualquier otro en México, pero ni esos ancianos esperaron que el nivel académico que obtuvieron les diera tal fama a nivel mundial.

—¿Nahuales? —dijo Ludwig. Había escuchado de ellos se decía que todos tenían un nahual que resultaba ser un animal; si éste moría o enfermaba, la persona también. Y dependiendo del tipo de criatura era la personalidad de su contraparte humana: si era astuto: un zorro, si era fuerte: un toro, etc.

—Existen dos tipos de nahuales. Aquellos que comparten su existencia con un animal (una especie de tótem), y el animal en que puedes transformarte.

Ludwig no comprende muy bien.

—Hace años conocí a una mujer llamada Frida. Cuando me vio supo que yo era uno de los siete —Ludwig se sorprende al escuchar a su hermano. La historia de los siete estaba oculta entre una maraña de mentiras y secretos, tanto que el tiempo se había encargado de borrarla de la memoria de las personas (o eso pensaba). —Fue Frida quien me "despertó" e hizo que los recuerdos del pasado regresaran a mi —Gilbert se lleva las manos al rostro; su cuerpo temblaba.

Gilbert recuerda como conoció a aquella mujer. Sus largos cabellos encanecidos, las marcas del tiempo que surcaban su piel, pero sobretodo, esos ojos de águila que parecían poder descubrir los misterios más grandes del mundo. La conoció en una excursión al parque donde se había perdido al separarse de sus compañeros. No te preocupes pequeño, te protegeré. Vanidad, cuando te sientas asustado, ve a México y búscame o al consejo nahual; estamos aquí para protegerte a ti y a tus hermanos. Gilbert sentía un gran cariño por Frida y pasaba largas horas hablando por teléfono o por skype con ella… hasta que, un día, Frida no contestó más.

—Los nahuales protegen a las personas desde las sombras. Ellos han guardado el secreto de nuestra existencia, sólo ellos pueden ayudarnos —dijo Gilbert con determinación. Ludwig no pronuncia palabra; si su hermano creía que los nahuales podrían ayudarlos, entonces él no tenía por qué dudar.

—Está bien hermano, confío en ti —Gilbert sonríe antes de revolverle el cabello a Ludwig haciendo que éste se enojara.

**Siete son los sacrificios necesarios para traer el mal de vuelta.**

_Malditos sean los que guardan el secreto de la sangre._

Que el guerrero blanco caiga y surja el demonio de los mil nombres.

_Continuará…_


	6. El Caballero Blanco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 06.- El Caballero Blanco**

Itzamma salió del baño con una toalla sujeta a la cintura. Su cabello mojado dejaba caer de vez en cuando algunas gotas; se sentó en la cama. Dio un largo suspiro, cada vez aparecían mas señales que indicaban el inicio de la tragedia.

—Itzamma —el joven nahual se levanta como resorte. Frunce el ceño al encontrarse con Iván quien lo mira sorprendido. —¿Los ojos de Itzamma no eran rojos? —preguntó confundido. Itzamma bufa molesto.

—Son de contacto. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente, suspiró derrotado al notar la sonrisa infantil en el vampiro. —Los ojos rojos hacen creer al enemigo que eres un demonio; puedo mantenerlos de ese color por un tiempo, pero consumen mucha de mi energía, por eso uso estos.

—¿Itzamma puede transformarse con ellos? —señaló la cajita de plástico donde estaban los lentes de contacto.

—No. Cuando estoy en una misión, uso mi energía para cambiar el color o uso lentes para que no vean mis ojos —respondió mientras se secaba el cabello. —Ahora, si no te molesta. Debo cambiarme.

Iván no obedeció, al contrario; se acercó a Itzamma atrapándolo entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

—Itzamma se ve muy lindo cuando está enojado, da —comentó Iván al notar que el moreno comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Idiota, pesas —dijo molesto —, quítate. Si alguien entra, podri… ahhh —gimió. Iván estaba besándole el cuello mientras lo masturbaba bajo la toalla. Itzamma intentó separarse, pero el placer era demasiado. Su mente grita que se alejara, que eso estaba mal, pero le fue imposible no sucumbir a la lujuria.

Itzamma se separó de Iván al llegar al clímax, pero no se alejó por completo, pues su amante lo había atrapado para que no escapara. Bufó molesto, pero finalmente se dejó llevar la agradable sensación de estar con Iván.

—¿Le sucede algo a Itzamma? —dijo Iván.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro? —esa duda lo estaba torturando desde que se reencontraron.

Iván miró el techo. El recordar aquella época aún le afectaba, pero si Itzamma deseaba saber, entonces se lo diría.

[Iván observó como los sacerdotes abrían los pechos a los seis jóvenes que compartían él, la obligación de cargar con una parte del demonio.

—¡No, Nina! —gritó desesperado; los monjes acababan de clavar su daga en el pecho de la joven que amaba. Intentó liberarse pero le resultó imposible.

Dos sacerdotes le abrieron la caja torácica dejando al descubierto sus órganos.

Iván contuvo la respiración, aquel que había cortado el pecho de Nina se acercó a él. El enmascarado lo contempló un momento; se burlaba. Levantó las manos, sosteniendo la daga ensangrentada.

En esos momentos desea la muerte; Iván no quiere vivir sin su amada. Espera con ansias el golpe afilado, pero éste no llega. Fuertes gritos provenientes del exterior han interrumpido el ritual. La mayoría de los sacerdotes se apresura a salir, sólo se queda el que tiene la daga.

Iván contempla a su verdugo, expectante. El sacerdote parece dudar; el gemido ahogado de los moribundos lo hace reaccionar, si no se apresura, la mayor parte de los sacrificios habrán muerto y su señor no podrá revivir.

Una flecha se clavó en la mano del monje, asiendo que soltara la daga y dejara escapar un grito de dolor.

—Dejadle —la voy resuena por toda la cueva. Ataviado con ropas blancas manchadas de sangre; un hombre alto mira desafiante al sacerdote. En una mano sostiene una gran espada.

—¡Largo! —le exigió el sacerdote lanzándose contra el intruso.

Pelearon.

El caballero blanco logró derrotar al monje, pero estaba muy herido y exhausto; con dificultad, liberó a Iván y lo sacó de la cueva; afuera se encontraban los cadáveres del resto de los sacerdotes.

—Disculpad… de nuevo… os fallé… —dijo el Caballero con un hilo de voz, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer. Estaba muerto.

Iván estaba solo. Era libre, pero no le importaba; Nina estaba muerta, él había sido testigo de su muerte y no fue capaz de salvarla. Quería morir… pero no podía acabar con su vida.

Por meses, estuvo de taberna en taberna, buscando en la bebida la tan esperada muerte.

En una noche sin luna; una mujer lo abordó cuando Iván salía de una taberna, era muy hermosa y le hacía recordar a Nina, por eso no opuso resistencia cuando ella lo arrastró hasta un callejón solitario.

La dama se abalanzo sobre Iván. Trató de defenderme, pero sus sentidos estaban dormidos a causa del alcohol. Los colmillos de la mujer se enterraron en el cuello de Iván que inmediatamente se bañó con la sangre que escapaba. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo acabase tan rápido como sentía escaparse mi vida en la boca del vampiro. Pero un hombre que entró al callejón a orinar, ahuyento a dicha criatura. Demasiado tarde, Iván había muerto.

Como Iván no tenía identificación, ni dinero, su cuerpo fue a dar a la fosa común. Esa misma noche la luna llena abarcaba el firmamento, y tenía un extraño color rojo, como si le diera la bienvenida a un nuevo hijo de la noche.

El nacimiento de Iván como inmortal fue entre cadáveres descompuestos, a los que tuvo que hacer a un lado para abrirse camino y poder salir a la superficie.

Se liberó. Sentía hambre. Y no fue esa sensación característica de ruido estomacal que anuncia el apetito lo que percibí fue lo equivalente a una punzada tan dolorosa, que lo hizo doblarme en el piso].

—Desde entonces, vague por la tierra —dijo Iván en tono serio. —Odiaba tanto en lo que me había convertido y lo peor era que las debilidades de mi nueva raza no me afectaban. Todo gracias a la parte del demonio encerrada en mí.

Iván cerró los ojos; se aferró al cuerpo de Itzamma. Extrañamente, el moreno se dejó hacer.

—Como Iván no sabía qué sucedería con la cadena, ¿la maldición terminaría? ¿Podría volver a verte?

Itzamma se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Estaba molesto con Iván; aún que quisiera negarlo, sus sentimientos por ése vampiro idiota seguían tan fuertes como en el inicio de esta tragedia.

Iván observó el cuerpo desnudo del joven. Su piel morena, corrompida por cicatrices que para nada arruinaban su belleza divina.

—Itzamma ha cambiado mucho —el aludido lo miró confundido. —Antes, Itzamma no se atrevería ni a pensar en matar a un niño inocente —el joven miró a Iván con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo sucedido con el traidor que maté? —el vampiro asintió con la cabeza. Itzamma dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. —Ese niño, estaba muerto en el vientre de su madre, pero poco antes de que le hicieran el legrado a la mujer; unos doctores descubrieron que el feto estaba vivo, lo tomaron como un error o un milagro. Hubo un incendio en la clínica donde nació y muchos bebés murieron, misteriosamente a él no le pasó nada.

—¿Un demonio? —dijo Iván con el semblante serio. Itzamma no respondió.

—Desde el comienzo, no se tenía contemplado darle a Joaquín la misión de asesinar al niño; el consejo estaba consciente de eso, pero él insistió tanto que al final los convenció.

Iván no comprendía la razón por la qué los líderes nahuales actuaron de tal manera, pero Itzamma no dijo nada más.

—Me daré un baño —dijo Itzamma. No esperó respuesta del vampiro y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Iván se quedó en la cama, cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido al poco tiempo.

Cuando Itzamma salió del baño, se quedó contemplando el rostro de Iván; sintió el impulso de tocarlo, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino. No, debía mantener el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba. Se vistió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

—El Caballero Blanco —dijo Itzamma mientras caminaba por el pasillo, tendría que investigar.

_Continuará…_


	7. El Árabe Loco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 07.- El Árabe Loco**

La Nahualesca estaba construida de tal forma que, desde el cielo se vería como un gran tetragrámaton. Los dormitorios representaban los siete planetas esotéricos, los edificios de las aulas formaban la estrella flamígera. Toda la instalación había sido diseñada para mantener a los seres de bajo astral alejados.

Itzamma estaba muy orgulloso del colegio —no sólo por su nivel académico—; su abuela había fundado la Nahualesca con el único fin de brindar educación a los niños de bajos recursos y ayudar a sus familias; pero todas las buenas intenciones desaparecieron por causa del mismo consejo que Itzamma defendió en presencia de Iván; que convirtieron un hermoso sueño, en una horrible pesadilla.

—Estamos de malas —Itzamma frunció el ceño. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de rasgos cubanos que le sonreía abiertamente, sin mostrar miedo.

—¿Qué quieres… maestro Jorge? —dijo Itzamma entre dientes. El profesor no se inmutó por el humor del joven; sacó un puro y comenzó a fumar.

—¿Ese mal genio se debe a otra pelea con los ancianos del consejo?, ¿Qué te dijeron esta vez? —Itzamma no respondió, en lugar de eso, le quitó el abano a Jorge y lo tiró al suelo para apagarlo con su zapato.

—No me importa que quieras envenenarte los pulmones, pero yo no tengo ganas de morir por una pendejada como esa.

Jorge le dio una palmada en la espalda a Itzamma que casi provocó que se cayera por la fuerza que había usado.

—¿Cómo te fue en Cuba?

—Bien, supongo —dijo Jorge encogiéndose de hombros, no había pisado su país desde que era un niño. —Aunque Fidel ya no está del todo en el poder, aún se sigue sintiendo ese aire opresivo que recuerdo.

Itzamma asintió con la cabeza, sin escuchar realmente lo que Jorge le contaba; más ocupado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo te va con Ira? —dijo Jorge. Itzamma lo miró con desprecio. Jorge bien sabía que estaba caminando por hielo delgado, pero le interesaba mucho que Iván e Itzamma estuviesen juntos (así, sería más difícil capturarlos). —Corazón; podre ser un simple santero, pero sé lo que es querer…

—Yo no amo a Iván —Jorge sonrió; Itzamma acababa de confesarse, sin darse cuenta. —Ése vampiro idiota y yo somos hombres. —Así tenían que ser las cosas; un ente oscuro y uno elemental no podían estar juntos, había miles de cosas que los separaban.

—Pero tú esencia es la de una mujer. Es extraño que está vez renacieras como un varón… —se calló de pronto; Itzamma le había dado una certera patada en la entrepierna.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman Jorge, o la próxima vez perderás algo más que la posibilidad de tener hijos —lo amenazó.

Itzamma dio media vuelta y se fue sin importarle que Jorge estuviera en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Decidió ir por su moto; recorrer la carretera a más de ciento treinta kilómetros por hora, siempre le ayudaba a calmarse.

Para llegar al estacionamiento, Itzamma debía pasar por las canchas. Había algunos jóvenes jugando fútbol, a unos metros, un grupo de chicas tenía un partido de voleibol; a una de las chicas se le escapó el balón que por poco golpea a Itzamma pero logró atraparlo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la responsable. Era una alumna de secundaria. Itzamma la contempló con atención; una joven de largo cabello peinado en una trenza, piel morena y rasgos indígenas.

—Olvídalo, no ha pasado nada —dijo Itzamma tratando de ocultar su malestar. La chica le sonrió.

—Usted es de prepa, ¿vea?

—Y tú de secundaria.

—Me llamo María Guadalupe Pérez, ¿y tú? —Itzamma guardó silencio un momento; era obvio que esa niña no era una estudiante "especial", de otro modo, lo habría reconocido. A pesar de que la Nahualesca era mantenida por el consejo para entrenar a los jóvenes nahuales, más del 90% eran alumnos comunes.

—José Castillos Aston. Con permiso —dijo Itzamma antes de alejarse de María. No había caminado ni tres metros cuando escuchó los gritos de las féminas. —Que mujeres más patéticas.

Itzamma llegó al estacionamiento, se detuvo frente al busto que mirándose de diferentes ángulos, podría verse como una persona o un jaguar. Había una pequeña inscripción en una placa que decía:

"Como uno peleamos y como uno morimos."

—¿Planeas escapar?

—Magnus —dijo Itzamma sin disimular su enojo. El hombre frente a él era alto pero no tanto como Iván, cabellos rubios y ojos azules —¿Has descubierto algo?

—No es fácil encontrar información de un grupo y un tipo de blanco que aparecen una vez cada doscientos años —respondió el hombre con un muy marcado acento danés.—Si no tuvieras nada, ni siquiera te habrías presentado. No soy idiota, Magnus —Itzamma se cruzó de brazos. —Habla de una vez.

El danés rió con ganas, el joven nahual siempre lo divertía tanto.

—Hay rumores sobre una secta o algo así; se hacen llamar "el Consorcio del fin del mundo".

Algunos decían que se trataba de los hombres y las mujeres más ricos del planeta; aquellos que movían los hilos del mundo. Otros que el Consorcio no era más que una especie de club, donde los miembros apostaban en peleas ilegales —en las que se incluían demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales—, pero la realidad era que nadie sabía la verdad que se escondía tras los rumores.

—Hay algo mas —dijo Magnus. —¿Has escuchado sobre el Necronomicón?

—Se dice que fue un libro de H.P. Lovecraft, de género fantástico; pero la realidad es que sus orígenes son mucho más antiguos. Su autor es conocido como el Árabe loco: Abdul Alhazred. —respondió Itzamma —El Necronomicón contiene los más oscuros poderes, capaces de traer a criaturas inimaginables.

—Bueno, existe el rumor que el Árabe loco sabía el verdadero nombre del demonio que tú y tus hermanos guardan —dijo Magnus en tono serio. Itzamma no pudo ocultar su asombro. Sí Alhazred tenía tal conocimiento, habría sido capaz de controlar al demonio de los mil nombres.

—Pocos lo saben, pero el Necronomicón no fue su única obra. Hay otra, una dé la que sólo existe una copia que se ha perdido en el tiempo.

—¿Dé que hablas?

—En sus últimos años, Abdul Alhazred estaba obsesionado con ustedes —dijo Magnus, metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Hizo una pausa para estudiar la reacción de Itzamma. —Dicen que creó un libro usando piel de vampiro para la cubierta, piel de demonio para las hojas y la sangre de ustedes como tinta.

Aquel extraño manuscrito encerraba el secreto más oscuro de los siete: el ritual para liberar al demonio de los mil nombres y mucho más.

—¿Crees que en ese libro haya algo del Caballero Blanco? —preguntó Itzamma. Magnus se encogió de hombros; sí ese objeto, en verdad existía, era muy posible que tal información se encontrara guardado en sus páginas. —Lo quiero; tráemelo.

—Eso te costará mucho —dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos.

—Te daré tu libertad. ¿Te parece suficiente, demonio?

—¿No temes que te mate, una vez se rompa la cadena que me une a ti? —Itzamma se encogió de hombros; morir en manos de Magnus le parecía mejor que ser asesinado por los sacerdotes.

—Ve a cumplir tu misión, demonio. Sí quieres liberarte de aquello que te ata a mí —Magnus asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Itzamma se quedó mirando el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado aquel demonio.

Los nahuales eran guerreros, sirvientes del arcángel Gabriel; no poseían alma, para evitar que ésta fuese corrompida por los entes oscuros. No podían hacer pactos con demonios, pues estos pedían como pago, el alma de quien los invocaba; sin embargo, Itzamma había logrado engañar a Magnus para que le sirviera, algo aberrante a los ojos de los clanes, pero a él no le importaba hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir sus metas.

Se dirigió hasta su moto; tan pronto se puso el casco, tuvo un extraño sentimiento, el mismo que pudo experimentar poco antes de encontrarse con Iván.

—No puede ser.

La Nahualesca estaba ubicada en la carretera México-Acapulco, lejos de las miradas indiscretas y molestas, para llegar al colegio, se debía andar por un camino rural, alejándose del último atisbo de civilización.

Un auto se desplazaba por la ruta polvorienta, el único camino para llegar a la Nahualesca. Parecían perdidos, pero el conductor sentía como si algo le indicara que iban por la dirección correcta.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —dijo Ludwig mirando el paisaje por la ventana del copiloto.

—Creo que no —Gilbert nunca había estado en la Nahualesca, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era capaz de encontrarla.

_Continuara…_


	8. El libro maldito

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 08.- El libro maldito**

Itzamma detuvo su moto a mitad del camino; acababa de divisar un automóvil que iba en su dirección. Bajó de su transporte para aguardar la llegada del intruso.

El auto se detuvo a dos metros del motociclista.

—Quédate aquí —Ludwig quien asintió con la cabeza. Gilbert bajó del auto para encarar a quien les cerraba el paso. —¿Estás demente?, ¡muévete! —le gritó en alemán. El motociclista se quito el casco.

—Soy Itzamma, nahual de elite y les sugiero, por su bien, que den la vuelta y regresen por donde vinieron —ordenó usando el pobre alemán con el que contaba.

Ludwig miraba todo desde el auto; aquel extraño joven despedía un aura familiar y extraña.

—No lo haremos, vinimos desde muy lejos para ver a Frida Fernández y no pensamos renunciar ahora.

Itzamma no podía creerlo, su abuela había tenido contacto con extranjeros, ¿podría ser que ellos…?

—Sólo uno sobrevive… —dijo Itzamma en tono serio. Gilbert lo observó sorprendido pero respondió.

—Sólo uno hasta que se rompa la cadena o el demonio de los mil nombres resurja. Siete son los sacrificios que guardan el secreto de la sangre.

Ludwig bajo del auto para estar junto a su hermano.

—Soy el Corazón.

—Vanidad —se presentó Gilbert y luego puso una mano en el hombro de Ludwig. —Él es Orgullo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Itzamma, está vez usado inglés y rogando por que los dos extranjeros conocieran el idioma pues el alemán no era uno de sus fuertes.

—Busco a Frida Fernández, segunda cabeza del consejo nahual.

Itzamma se puso nuevamente el casco y subió a la moto.

—Síganme, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar —ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza; regresaron a su auto.

Itzamma no los llevó al colegio, hacerlo sería muy peligroso para los tres. Estaban a unas horas de Acapulco; su abuela tenía un departamento que le había heredado, el lugar perfecto para hablar con calma.

—Entren —la vivienda era amplia, pero se notaba que no había sido ocupada en mucho tiempo; había polvo y telarañas estaba por todas partes. Una mancha negruzca estaba entre la cocina y el comedor.

Gilbert hizo una mueca, sacó un pañuelo para limpiar una silla y poder sentarse.

—Disculpen el desastre, pero este departamento no ha sido habitado desde hace mas de tres años —dijo Itzamma sin sentirlo realmente.

—¿Por qué no nos llevaste a la Nahualesca? —Ludwig no confiaba en Itzamma; en apariencia era tan sólo un muchacho que no sobrepasaba los quince o dieciséis años, pero miraba como alguien a quien la vida humana le importaba menos que un grano de arena.

—La Nahualesca no es segura —dijo Itzamma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, Frida…

—Mi abuela murió, no… quiero decir que fue asesinada. Fue en este departamento, por alguien a quien consideraba una amiga.

Gilbert abrió y cerró la boca sin pronunciar palabra. No. Frida no podía estar muerta. Itzamma dio un largo suspiro; aún le resultaba doloroso hablar de su difunta abuela.

Frida, segunda cabeza del consejo, había sido asesinada a sangre fría por una joven perteneciente a la élite, a quien consideraba como una hija. Atentar contra la vida de otro nahual significaba la muerte; pero la asesina de Frida no tuvo castigo ya que el líder declaró que no existían pruebas suficientes para castigar a la supuesta criminal.

—Todo lo que la primera cabeza dijo es mentira —Itzamma apretó los puños. —Los vecinos vieron a mi abuela entrar con su asesina y media hora después, escucharon detonaciones.

—¿Qué sucedió después? —dijo Ludwig notando que su hermano se había quedado sin habla. Itzamma cerró los ojos, tratando de contener el llanto; aún recordaba a su abuela en el piso, ensangrentada. El odio, esas voces que le ordenaron tomar la vida quien cegó la de Frida.

—Busqué a la perra, le rompí las piernas y los brazos, antes de enterrarla viva.

Ninguno de los hermanos podían creer que un muchacho, casi un niño, podría ser capaz de algo tan horrendo y no parecer sentirse culpable.

—Hice lo que el consejo no quiso hacer. Aunque eso me costó caro; ahora soy uno de los perros a su servicio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Gilbert estaba cada vez mas decepcionado de las cosas que escuchaba del consejo; ya no era como Frida le había contado.

—Si no hago lo que me ordenan… matarán a mi familia. —hubo un largo silencio. —Cómo ven, el consejo ya no es lo que era cuando me abuela estaba viva—dijo Itzamma —. Creo que uno de ellos está coludido con los adoradores del demonio de los mil nombres; por eso es mejor que se queden aquí. Mientras no nos encuentren a todos, estamos a salvo.

—¿Tú eres el único que está con el consejo? —Itzamma negó con la cabeza. Les contó sobre Iván, quien había tenido contacto con Frida desde que ella era una adolecente, en los años que estudió en Europa.

Itzamma comenzó a caminar por la sala, pensando en lo que deberían hacer de ahora en adelante. Por el momento, decidió que lo mejor era que los dos hermanos se quedaran en el departamento; para evitar sospechas, les diría a los vecinos que eran amigos suyos que decidieron mudarse a México.

Gilbert sopesó sus posibilidades. La única razón por la que emprendieron tan largo viaje, había sido para solicitar la ayuda de Frida con relación al misterioso libro; miró a Itzamma, ¿Qué tanto podían confiar en él?

—Bueno, si eso es todo. Debo regresar a la escuela…

—Espera —dijo Ludwig interrumpiendo a Itzamma. —, hay algo más.

Gilbert lo miró expectante, si su hermano confiaba en él, entonces no tenía por qué dudar. Se apresuró a sacar el libro para entregárselo a su anfitrión. Le contaron cómo había llegado a sus manos y los pocos secretos que habían logrado descifrar. Todo su contenido era una mezcla de árabe y latín; pero Itzamma pudo darse cuenta que algunas palabras estaban en alemán moderno, como si el manuscrito se estuviera traduciendo por sí mismo; esto le recordó las historias del Necronomicón de Lovecraft… ahí fue donde lo supo.

Estaba sosteniendo el posible libro del que Magnus le habló.

—Al principio pensé que estaba hecho de piel humana, pero… —dijo Gilbert sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Itzamma lo miró de reojo antes de suspirar.

—La pasta es piel de vampiro, muy difícil de obtener, pues se requiere de un encantamiento muy poderoso para evitar que se pudra cuando su dueño muere. Las hojas son de intestinos y piel de los demonios que habitan los abismos y la tinta usada está hecha a base de la sangre de nosotros siete que el creador del libro debió tomar de algún modo.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de él? —Ludwig entrecerró los ojos, Itzamma le estaba sonriendo, como si se burlara.

—Digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo.

Itzamma se retiró media hora después; había regresado al colegio para evitar levantar sospechas. Seguiría en contacto con Ludwig y Gilbert a través de dos celulares que compraron para ese fin.

Aparcó su motocicleta en el estacionamiento, dejó el casco en el asiento.

—Vanidad y Orgullo… es muy probable que pronto encuentre a los otros —dijo Itzamma al aire.

—Si no quieres que el ciclo se repita; bastará con que mates a uno de ellos, ¿puedo sugerirte a Iván? —Itzamma entrecerró los ojos, frente a él se encontraba una mujer de piel gris, sus ojos eran como dos cuencas vacías.

—No necesito de tu opinión.

—¿Es que acaso estas tan enamorado de él? —Itzamma le lanzó un golpe, pero la mujer se desvaneció en el aire, riendo por haberlo hecho enojar.

—Maldita víbora —como odiaba a ese demonio que no lo dejaba de molestarlo, de tentarlo a asesinar a todos en la escuela y acabar de una vez con su vida de perro del consejo.

Itzamma suspiró, tratando de calmarse; por desgracia, el sonido de su celular acabó con la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido.

—Puta madre —murmuró Itzamma. El director lo estaba llamando. A regañadientes se dirigió a su oficina.

La dirección, normalmente ruidosa; estaba en silencio, no había rastro de las secretarias o los profesores; Itzamma ingresó al privado del rector, estaba vacío.

—Pendejo —murmuró. Ése estúpido lo había hecho ir para nada. —Uno de estos días le arrancare la piel, le sacaré el corazón y se lo daré de comer a los buitres.

_Continuará…_


	9. Aliados

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 09.- Aliados**

Gritó desesperado. Sombras amorfas cerniéndose sobre él, susurran palabras que lo confunden._ Pobre, es tan joven… Él no entiende lo que sucede, quienes sufren son sus familiares..._

Se despertó de golpe, con el cuerpo enajenado de sudor y el corazón acelerado. Con mano trémula rebuscó en el cajón del mueble de noche, tomó un frasco blanco y se apresuró a ingerir —sin gota de agua—, tres pastillas. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos tratando de sosegarse.

Aún podía oír aquellas voces y figuras enlutadas, no lo dejaban descansar. Las ilusiones lo estaban enloqueciendo, tanto que en ocasiones le era imposible distinguir la realidad de la alucinación. Muchas veces se cuestionó si no estaba muerto y algún ser divino lo usaba para su retorcida diversión, o simplemente había perdido la cordura.

Mas voces llenaban sus sentidos; cerró los ojos, el medicamento comenzaba a hacer efecto. Todo se vuelve nebuloso.

El estruendo de madera quebrándose llenó la habitación, pero él a penas y puede percibirlo a la lejanía. Todo se vuelve oscuro. Está tan cansado.

Despertó al no poder moverse; se encontraba rodeado de unos fuertes brazos, eran fríos pero confortables.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

—Iván escuchó a Itzamma gritar anoche y vino a ver si se encontraba bien, da. —

Observó la entrada de su habitación, la puerta estaba destrozada. —Estaba cerrada con llave e Iván tuvo que romperla para poder entrar —explicó en tono infantil.

Itzamma dio un largo suspiro, de nada serbia enojarse; luego iría a ver al jefe de mantenimiento para que reparara la puerta, aunque estaba seguro que iba a recibir un buen regaño, pero después se las haría pagar a Iván. Se separó del vampiro, le dolía la cabeza, pero había asuntos que debía tratar. Orgullo y Vanidad estaban en México, en el departamento en el que falleció Frida; las otras partes del demonio no debían estar lejos, después de todo, éstas se verían atraídas por Corazón, tarde o temprano, los adoradores del demonio de los mil nombres aparecerían para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Iván, quiero que mañana me acompañes a un lugar —Itzamma hubiese preferido ir ese mismo día a visitar a Orgullo y Vanidad, pero ya había faltado mucho a clases y no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo ese día, ya que tenía examen de cálculo; dio un largo suspiro, preguntándose cómo diablos iba salir de eso, no había estudiado nada y para acabarla, esa materia no era su fuerte. —Es sábado, así que podemos salir sin problemas.

—¿Itzamma está invitando a Iván a una cita? —le preguntó sonriendo, el aludido le dedicó una mirada de enojo.

—No digas tonterías —Itzamma se levantó de la cama, tomó su uniforme y se encerró en el baño, dando un portazo, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

La mayoría de las clases eran aburridas, las odiaba, pero era uno de los pocos lazos que aún lo unía a aquello llamado normalidad; cuando se encontraba en el aula, rodeado de sus compañeros, podía fingir que no existían vampiros, nahuales, demonios, ni demás seres sobrenaturales.

—Señor Castillo —lo llamó el profesor —, por favor, traduzca la siguiente oración.

Itzamma no era bueno en materias que tuvieran que ver con ver con matemáticas, pero los idiomas eran una historia distinta; a su edad ya conocía cinco lenguas distintas, además del natal y ya tenía dos meses aprendiendo alemán en un curso por internet.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Itzamma se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenía que ponerse al corriente con todas las tareas acumuladas; si es que quería tener libre el fin de semana.

—La respuesta de la tres está mal —dijo una voz muy cerca de su oído; Itzamma usó su cabeza como arma, golpeando al intruso fuertemente en la boca —¡Auch! Pegas como mula, creo que me rompiste el labio —se quejó al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

—Tú tienes la culpa, pendejo.

El recién llegado se sentó frente a Itzamma, aun adolorido; le quito el cuaderno.

—Los vejetes del consejo te han cargado la mano en estas últimas semanas.

—Cuautli, me duele la cabeza y no estoy de humor para soportar que me estén chingando la madre.

—Me hieres "Itza" y yo que pensaba ayudar a mi querido compañero en su momento de necesidad —dramatizó. Cuautli estudiaba el primer año de universidad; era un nahual de elite, a pesar de la enorme diferencia de edades, era el único al que Itzamma consideraba como amigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—En una semana es el cumpleaños de mi novia y…

—Quieres comprarle un regalo caro y no tienes dinero —dijo Itzamma sencillamente. Cuautli negó con la cabeza, lo único que necesitaba era alguien que lo ayudara a escoger el presente. —Bien, pero más vale que terminemos hoy.

—¿Saldrás con Lorena? Esa tipa sí que tiene buena _pechonalidad _y un buen_ cabús._

—No pienso decírtelo, pendejo. Y más vale que muevas tu puto trasero, que quiero tener libre mi sábado.

Cuautli comenzó a reír con ganas, Itzamma le resultaba tan inocente que a veces le daba ganas de apretarle las mejillas o comérselo a besos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itzamma maldijo en sus adentros. Amaba su preciosa moto más que nada en el mundo, pero en esos momentos se lamentaba de no tener un auto —de esa forma Iván no estaría tan pegado a él—; aunque era menor de edad. La multa era lo de menos, bastaba con una "mordida" o mencionar el nombre de su abuelo para que lo dejaran tranquilo, pero lo malo era que lo harían perder su valioso tiempo.

Por fin, llegaron a su destino; Iván observo el edificio de condominios; en el estacionamiento había autos último modelo y de lujo.

—Vamos —dijo Itzamma. El vampiro asintió con la cabeza, dejándose guiar por su acompañante.

Entraron a uno de los condominios; en la sala se encontraba Gilbert, viendo la televisión y bebiendo cerveza.

—Veo que ya se pusieron cómodos —dijo Itzamma levantando una ceja con un ligero tic en el labio. Si su abuela estuviera viva, se moriría por ver a Vanidad en ropa interior, sentado en el sofá y rodeado de latas de cerveza.

—Tú dijiste que nos sintiéramos en casa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Quién es tu amigo?

Las miradas de Gilbert e Iván se conectaron y ambos experimentaron un deja vu.

—Iván Braginski, es un vampiro —dijo Itzamma rompiendo la extraña atmosfera que se había suscitado. —El responsable de haber "aflojado" la cadena —Gilbert ladeo la cabeza, confundido —, es Ira, de quién les hable.

—Ya veo. Soy el maravilloso Gilbert Beilschmidt, el sensacional Vanidad.

—Te queda, da —agregó Iván sonriendo infantil.

—¿Dónde está Orgullo? —dijo Itzamma un poco cansado de las tonterías de ese par. Gilbert no necesitó responder, pues Ludwig acababa de entrar, llevaba algunas bolsas con la despensa de la semana.

Los cuatro se reunieron en la sala; Itzamma les contó toda la información que había recabado gracias a Magnus y lo que él había conseguido por los documentos de su abuela.

—El caballero blanco; se dice que Dios lo envió para protegernos de los adoradores del demonio de los mil nombres —dijo Itzamma dejó un libro grueso y viejo en la mesa de centro. —Es tan sólo uno de los volúmenes que hablan sobre él. Al parecer, su existencia está ligada a la nuestra, cuando la mayoría de nosotros muere, él lo hace también.

—Sólo uno prevalece… —murmuró Gilbert.

—¿Cómo podríamos encontrar al Caballero Blanco? —dijo Ludwig. Itzamma se encogió de hombros; se suponía que era él quien los buscaba a ellos. Aunque siempre llegaba muy tarde para salvar a la mayoría, lo que le hacía pensar que era pésimo haciendo su trabajo.

Iván se encontraba en silencio, él había sido quien sobrevivió la última vez; vagamente recordaba el rostro del Caballero Blanco, pero sí aquellos ojos melancólicos y el aura dulce, pero sobretodo, sus palabras cargadas de arrepentimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Silencio. La soledad le rodeaba; tenía tanto miedo. Imágenes amorfas comenzaban a teñir su realidad, una visión. Un hombre de le observa; su mirada es dulce pero cargada de dolor, ¿ha enloquecido? Sus labios tiemblan; él pronuncia palabras sin voz, pero no logra comprender.

—Elizabeth, despierta…

—Roderich —se lanza a los brazos de su esposo, llora en su pecho; él la mira preocupado.

Ella estaba tan triste; aquel ente de sus sueños era apuesto y tenía un aura amable, pero por alguna razón le causaba nostalgia; no era la primera vez que soñaba con él y siempre se despertaba llorando, presa de una terrible angustia y el miedo de quien presiente un futuro funesto.

Elizabeth, una _caminante de sueños_, más que nadie sabía que el mundo de los sueños solía guardar vestigios de eras pasadas o de las cosas que estaban por suceder. Cerró los ojos, rogando a Dios que nada malo sucediera a causa de esa visión.

_Continuara…_


	10. Bosque

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 10.- Bosque**

Cerró los ojos, aspiró el suave olor a naturaleza; estaba en el bosque, su bosque, aquel lugar que todos los humanos llevan dentro y que es una clara muestra de su unión con la madre tierra.

Amaba su bosque, a pesar de las grandes hectáreas quemadas y del horrible castillo en el medio.

Dio un largo suspiro, contempló aquella fortaleza, rodeada de muros de fuego y de hielo, inexpugnables para cualquiera que deseara entrar sin su consentimiento.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta el castillo. Las abrazadoras llamas le dieron paso y las murallas heladas desaparecieron; se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas de madera oscura que se abrieron con un chirrido. El hedor a muerte lo envolvió tan pronto ingresó.

Había cadáveres putrefactos por los pasillos, cubiertos de escarcha, el frío calaba los huesos; caminó lento por los corredores para evitar tropezarse con aquellos infortunados que yacían en el suelo o con las armas y escudos de diferentes eras. Había algunos hombres en poses de guerra, congelados para siempre en el tiempo.

Itzamma entró a una enorme habitación; la mitad estaba cubierta por hielo y dentro de éste se encontraba una dama, tan hermosa que parecía ser una deidad; extrañamente, la temperatura del lugar era agradablemente cálida, contrastando con el resto del castillo.

—Sé que no puedes escucharme —dijo Itzamma, posó una manó en el hielo —, ni siquiera sé porqué vengo, pero… tú eres la única que podría ayudarme en este momento.

No sabía que más decir o que hacer; podía sentir el tacto funesto de su destino cerniéndose contra él. Y tenía miedo, no quería morir, no de la misma forma que lo había hecho tantas veces atrás.

_Sólo tienes que matar a uno de tus hermanos, si quieres tener una vida tranquila… al menos por una vez._

Itzamma se separó del muro de hijo, aquellas palabras no venían de la dama; frunció el ceño y se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones, mientras más se acercaba a su destino, más sangre y cuerpos destrozados se encontraba. Finalmente, llegó hasta una puerta hecha de huesos negruzcos. Entró.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Itzamma enojado.

Había un ente sentado en un trono de huesos deformes en el centro de la habitación, encadenado y rodeado de cadáveres putrefactos. Aun a pesar de la ausencia del hielo, era el lugar más frio de todo el castillo.

—Por fin viniste a verme —dijo el ente con voz cavernosa. —¿Haz decidido hacerme caso y matar a uno de tus hermanos? —Itzamma le miró con odio. Desde que Iván y él se conocieron, aquel ente maldito le había estado "sugiriendo" que lo matara para librarse de la maldición, al menos por un tiempo.

—No pienso hacerte caso —la risa del ente hizo eco por la habitación.

—A pesar de los siglos, de tu terrible sufrimiento… aún sigues enamorado de Ira —sonrió. —¿No te parece asqueroso, Corazón? Dos hombres compartiendo esa clase de sentimientos.

—Sí amo a Iván o no es mi problema, tú eres un simple sello creado por mi abuela para mantener el poder del demonio escondido.

—Un sello creado con una parte de ti, no lo olvides. Lo que yo digo tan sólo tus más oscuros pensamientos...

—Deja de parlotear, no tengo intenciones de seguir escuchándote —dijo Itzamma molesto. No pensaba continuar haciéndolo, todas sus crisis era a causa de ese maldito ser que lo estaba volviendo loco, impidiéndolo distinguir entre las ilusiones causadas por sus ataques y la realidad.

Itzamma se mantuvo en silencio; necesitaba respuestas pero sabía que el ente no le diría nada, irse tampoco era una opción. Ese castillo lleno muerte y desolación, era de los pocos lugares que lo hacía sentir protegido, además, desde ahí le resultaba más fácil ir a cualquiera de los planos, incluso al mismo infierno si quisiera, pero ni en su estado mas psicótico se atrevería a hacer algo así.

—Si no quieres matar a Ira, puedes hacerlo con Vanidad u Orgullo, a ellos los acabas de conocer —Itzamma puso los ojos en blanco, ¿es que no se cansaba de decir tonterías?

El sonido de las cadenas lo sacó de sus pensamientos; el ente se había puesto de pie para acercarse, pero se detuvo a un metro a causa de sus ataduras. —Querido Corazón, nuestro destino está escrito con sangre. Fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo un asesino, así ha sido por tantos siglos y así será hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo —Itzamma desvió la mirada, incapaz de ver al ser a la cara.

Despertó de su transe, sentía el cuerpo entumido a causa de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Dio un largo suspiro, de nada le había servido la visita a su bosque interior.

Alfred se encontraba en el ático de su casa; maldijo un par de veces al no encontrar lo que buscaba; si Frida aún viviera, seguro que le daría un sermón por haber perdido algo tan importante.

Rendido, bajó a la cocina donde su sirviente preparaba el almuerzo.

—¿Le sucede algo señor Alfred? —dijo el sirviente al verlo llegar. El aludido se desplomó en el banquillo frente a la barra.

—No encuentro el cofre que me regaló la abuela Frida —se quejó. —¿Lo has visto, Toris? Es uno de color azul con el dibujo de un águila dorada en la tapa.

El sirviente hizo memoria antes de asentir con la cabeza. Él sabía lo importante que era aquel objeto, por eso lo había guardado en un lugar seguro, alejado de la humedad del ático.

—¡Ah!, ¡lo necesito! —Toris asintió con la cabeza; estaba algo incomodó por la desesperación que su jefe por lo que se apresuró a buscar el objeto.

Cuando Alfred tuvo el cofre en sus manos; fue a encerrarse a su habitación, pues no quería que nadie más viera su valioso tesoro. Observó la caja con cierta nostalgia; Frida se la había regalado en una ocasión que lo visitó.

Alfred dio un largo suspiro antes de abrir la caja con tanto cuidado que parecía temer que el cofre pudiese romperse. En el interior, descansando en lino rojo; se encontraba un péndulo de cristal genuino, engarzado con una cadena de plata y una carta escrita con la pulcra letra de Frida.

"Querido Alfred, sí has abierto esto significa que un terrible mal se cierne sobre mi pequeño José.

Sé que ustedes tienen cierta historia y que mi nieto te odia, pero… por favor, cuida de él; te necesita más que nunca…"

Alfred dejó de leer, no era necesario continuar; sabía bien lo que significaba: Los sacerdotes de la orden de la sangre habían regresado.

Tomó el péndulo y buscó sus mapas; tenía que encontrar a las piezas restantes del demonio antes de que lo hicieran sus adoradores.

Itzamma suspiró por decima vez en media hora. Coautli y él habían sido enviados como escoltas de una de las cabezas del consejo, quien en ese momento se encontraba reunido con altos funcionarios.

—Cómo si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que andar de niñera de una momia —dijo Itzamma.

—A mí tampoco me agrada, pero es nuestra obligación.

Coautli era demasiado responsable, tanto que rayaba en lo obsesivo; era como un perro fiel que cumplía las ordenes de sus amos sin importar que no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas; aunque eso podía cambiar sí Itzamma estaba involucrado.

Una elegante dama pasó junto a ellos; Itzamma hizo una mueca de asco. Esa mujer despedía un desagradable olor a muerte.

—Es desagradable —dijo Coautli. —Cada vez que me topo con un ser como ése, hace que se me revuelva el estomago.

—No entiendo el porqué los ancianos hacen tratos con esas criaturas, en vez de enviarlas al infierno.

Coautli dio un largo suspiro. Los miembros del consejo habían cambiado tanto desde que era un niño; antes, los sabios ancianos, eran un símbolo de integridad, justicia y respeto por las sagradas leyes que los ancestros y Dios habían hecho. Ahora, hacían tratos con seres de la oscuridad, en vez de exterminarlos.

—Por cierto, no me contaste como te fue en tu cita con Ira —Coautli decidió cambiar el tema radicalmente para olvidar el molesto encuentro.

—Cállate —dijo Itzamma antes de darle una patada en la espinilla.

Magnus sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos con un pañuelo; observó el cadáver mal trecho tirado sobre la alfombra y con paso elegante salió del lujoso departamento. Por fin tenía la información que seguramente le daría su tan ansiada libertad y cuando eso sucediera… acabaría con Itzamma.

—Lo único detestable es que le hare un favor a ése gato al asesinarlo —dijo Magnus y frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta que sea como sea, Itzamma siempre tenía las de ganar. —Maldito engendro… algún día me las pagaras.

_Continuará…_


	11. Atando cabos parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 11.-Atando cabos parte I**

Elizabeth contempló las cartas de tarot sobre la mesa; cerró los ojos concentrándose en ellas, dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar con la lectura.

Comenzó a sentirse mareada, su cuerpo de pronto se volvió tan ligero como una pluma, estaba por temer una visión.

[Luchaba por respirar; su aliento escapaba como niebla a causa del clima que le laceraba la piel. Tenía miedo, sus pulcras ropas estaban corrompidas por su sangre y la de sus enemigos.

Dio un paso tambaleante; la vida se le escapaba como los sueños de la niñez.

No podía rendirse, no debía hacerlo, su cuerpo trémulo se trasladaba errante hasta la entrada de una cueva, de donde provenían aterradores sonidos que poco a poco comenzaban a extinguirse, dejando lugar al perturbador silencio.

Aquellas almas condenadas a la desdicha estaban muriendo, tenía que apresurarse.

Él entró al interior de la caverna con espada en mano; vio a un hombre enlutado erguido entre el circulo de los siete crucificados. La ira se apoderó de su ser y ruge.

Ya está. La pelea a iniciado.

Elizabeth jadea; el enlutado suelta un quejido cuando la espada le atraviesa el pecho. El guerrero de blanco está tan débil y herido; se esfuerza por liberar al único que ha logrado salvar, aquellos ojos violetas lo observan con una mezcla de tristeza e ira, pero también existe una chispa de agradecimiento.

—Perdonad, no os pude salvar —dijo el guerrero, da una exhalación y cae de rodillas, siendo sostenido por el joven que acabe de salvar. Sonríe, cierra los ojos… ha muerto.]

La visión se desvanece, Elizabeth tiene las manos cubriéndole el rostro, llora. Aquello ha sido tan real que fue capaz de sentir el dolor del hombre de blancos ropajes.

No era la primera vez que tenía visiones de acontecimientos pasados, presentes o futuros, pero esta había sido tan real que se sintió bajo la piel de aquel hombre.

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó; Roderich le llamaba para decirle que un amigo suyo los invitaba a México, pues un político era admirador suyo y deseaba escucharlo tocar el piano, incluso estaba organizando una fiesta en su honor.

Elizabeth sintió una gran angustia cuando escuchó del viaje; no lo comprendía, no era la primera vez que iban a ese país, pero algo en su interior le decía que le esperaban sucesos desastrosos.

….

[Gritos. Alaridos de furia y dolor rompieron con la tranquilidad de la pequeña aldea; los hombres peleaban contra aquellos enemigos que trataban de matarlos. Iván luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a su esposa e hijo; él no era un guerrero pero moriría por su familia.

Sin darse cuenta, Iván fue separado de los demás; hombres encapuchados lo sometieron con facilidad. Le colocaron un objeto extraño en la frente, un tremendo dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Imágenes, escenas de vidas distintas se aglomeraban en su mente con un extraño olor a sangre.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para su familia, la oscuridad lo había alcanzado. Iván despertó de golpe, los gritos desgarradores de una mujer lo alertaron; Nina se encontraba frente a él, sometida por dos hombres mientras un tercero mantenía el extraño objeto en su frente. La ira se apoderó de Iván con fuerza que no parecía humana se liberó de sus captores, tomó a su mujer; no miró atrás, en ese momento era como una bestia cuyo instinto de sobrevivencia le dominaba; pero a su destino no podría escapar].

Iván se sobresaltó, alguien le había lanzado una almohada interrumpiendo su descanso; una segunda se unió a la primera, Itzamma lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Bajas la guardia muy fácil. Me sorprende que lograras vivir tanto tiempo —dijo Itzamma molesto. Había entrado a la habitación de Iván haciendo todo el ruido posible pero el vampiro ni siquiera se despertó.

—¿Itzamma vino a darle los buenos días a Iván? —preguntó sonriendo. El joven rodo los ojos.

—No pendejo, vine porque el capitán desea verte, así que vístete, te esperare afuera —dijo y salió de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después; Iván fue conducido por Itzamma a la parte boscosa de la escuela donde los estudiantes comunes tenían prohibido ir.

Iván se sentía observado, como si los árboles lo vigilaran y esa sensación aumentaba a medida que avanzaban, llegaron hasta una reja, después de pasarla se encontraron en lo que parecía ser una campo de terracería del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. Había un grupo de personas vestidas con ropas prehispánicas observando a dos pelear; eran dos seres, eran como híbridos entre humanos y animales.

—Lo que ves es parte del origen de las historias de los hombres lobos y licántropos —dijo Itzamma a Iván quien contemplaba la lucha de aquellas dos criaturas. —Nadie que lo haya visto ha vivido lo suficiente para contarlo… siéntete afortunado.

Iván puso atención a la pelea; las garras enterrándose en la carne del contrincante.

Una de las criaturas derribó a la otra, estaba a punto de darle el golpe final pero el sonido del silbato la detuvo. Ambos adversarios se dedicaron una sonrisa y el ganador ayudó al vencido a levantarse. Caminaron a los espectadores, a cada paso iban tomando la forma humana hasta quedar como un hombre y una mujer.

La dama, —quien había ganado la pelea—; se acercó a Iván e Itzamma; su larga cabellera caía en cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos, su bella figura la hacía lucir como una diosa azteca.

—Itzamma, hace tiempo que no te dignas a venir —dijo la mujer limpiando la sangre con un trapo que le acababan de entregar. —¿Te apetece un combate?

—Claro —aceptó mientras se quitaba la camisa y se la tendía a Iván.

La mujer e Itzamma caminaron al centro de la cancha; los dos se transformaron en aquellas criaturas que no eran ni humanas ni bestias. La hembra caminaba alrededor de Itzamma, el fino pelaje que la cubría estaba erizado como el de un gato, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca. De un momento a otro los dos saltaron, trenzándose en el aire entre mordiscos y rasguños.

Iván quiso interferir en cuanto sintió el olor de la sangre de Itzamma pero una mano se lo impidió.

—Es una ejercicio de entrenamiento —dijo Coautli quien miraba al vampiro intensamente —, ninguno de los dos ataca a matar, así que cálmate que _Corazón_ estará bien.

Iván miró a Coautli con desdén, pero no se movió. Algunos de los presentes gritaban en señal de apoyo a uno o a la otra de los dos contrincantes, unos cuantos se atrevían a apostar por su favorito.

Itzamma esquivó una patada, dio un zarpazo enterrando sus afiladas garras en el costado de la mujer quien gruño adolorida quien arremetió contra el hombro del joven hundiendo sus dientes hasta llegar al músculo; las cosas cada vez se ponían más y más serias, los dos estaban tan concentrados en la pelea que se habían olvidado que era sólo una práctica.

Jorge sonó el silbato, justo a tiempo, Itzamma y la mujer se tenían del cuello y usaban sus garras para hacer el mayor daño posible.

—¡Itzamma! —dijo Iván cuando el joven se separó de la mujer, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras eran atendidos.

Una gran ira se apoderó de Iván al darse cuenta de las múltiples lesiones que tenía Itzamma, miró a la mujer con odio pero ella parecía estar concentrada en su joven contrincante.

—Has mejorado mucho enano —dijo la dama cuyo nombre era Ameyatzin.

—Y tú no lo haces nada mal para tu edad… anciana —respondió Itzamma. Ambos sonrieron y se dieron la mano. —Fue divertido, hay que hacerlo otra vez.

—¿Divertido? —replicó Jorge a punto de un ataque de nervios. Esos dos casi se matan y ahora actúan como si las heridas no les escocieran.

—No seas tan dramático Jorge, es sólo un juego —dijo Coautli quien se había acercado con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que le fue arrebatado por Iván para atender las heridas de Itzamma.

Jorge puso los ojos en blanco, a su parecer los nahuales tenían un serio problema de masoquismo.

—Me gusta tu nueva niñera, cachorro —dijo Ameyatzin refiriéndose a Iván quien le dedicó una mirada de odio. —Ira, me supongo.

—Pelea conmigo —dijo Iván quien estaba realmente molesto; no acostumbraba pelear con mujeres pero ésta en particular se había ganado su completo desprecio en el momento que se atrevió a lastimar a Itzamma.

—Claro, siempre deseé enfrentarme a un vampiro —dijo sonriendo emocionada por aquella rara oportunidad.

—Ameyatzin… eh, capitán. Usted no se encuentra en condiciones para enfrentarse a un vampiro —dijo Coautli preocupado al darse cuenta de cómo Iván miraba a su compañera.

—No seas aguafiestas —se quejó la dama —, esta es una oportunidad única… además, los demonios y humanos comunes ya me han aburrido, quiero enfrentarme a un nuevo reto.

—Pues será en otra ocasión, capitán. Hay cosas más importantes que nos ocupan en este momento —dijo Jorge. Ameyatzin bufó molesta pero no replicó, sabía que el santero tenía la razón.

—Bien. Antes que nada permíteme presentarme —dijo a Iván. —Soy Ameyatzin, capitán de la elite. Los llamé porque el consejo quiere que tú, Itzamma, Coautli y el vampiro vayan a la capital del país e investiguen las muertes que se han estado presentando en los últimos diez meses.

Itzamma torció la boca en un gesto grosero.

—Nos ahorrare el viaje y a los viejos el dinero: los culpables fueron los narcos.

Ameyatzin sonrió; quizás la mayoría de los casos eran obra del crimen organizado, pero muchos otros no tenían relación con los asuntos de los hombres.

Itzamma chasqueó la lengua; genial, como si no fuera suficiente con tener que compartir su sala común y su dormitorio, ahora tenía que aguantar a Iván pegado a él como lapa y trabajar con él.

—Parten mañana, Coautli estará a cargo de la misión —dijo Ameyatzin dando por terminado el tema.

Regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar el equipaje. Itzamma maldijo su suerte; lo más seguro es que estuviera fuera por mucho tiempo y el periodo de exámenes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Voy a reprobar el año —se quejó al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama. Su madre de seguro lo iba a desmembrar vivo y después usaría su carne para alimentar a su infernal poodle. —Cómo odio mi vida.

El viaje estaba programado para el sábado en la mañana, irían en el auto de Coautli, algo que no le agradó a Itzamma pues él prefería su moto por lo que se pasó todo el camino refunfuñando sobre el asunto.

—Los genios del consejo no pensaron en lo sospechoso que sería que tres hombres (uno de ellos extranjero), de pronto se muden a una colonia cercana a un lugar donde ha habido tantos homicidios, ¿verdad? —dijo Itzamma hundiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Por eso fingirán tú y el grandote sentado en la parte de atrás, pues… que son esposos —Itzamma lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Claro, seguro que dos putos no llaman la atención —dijo sarcástico. Coautli suspiró rogando a los dioses que le dieran paciencia.

—En realidad… Ameyatzin dijo que te vistieras de mujer.

Eso era el colmo, cuando regresara a la Nahualesca se encargaría de que esa mujer tuviera una muerte terrible y lenta.

…

Le encantaba el olor del hospital, le producía una agradable sensación de paz y bienestar que no podía conseguir en ningún otro lugar, tal vez era por eso que decidió estudiar medicina y prefería pasar sus días libres en la sala de emergencias que descansando en su casa.

—_Doctor Maharaj se le solicita en urgencias… Doctor Maharaj, urgencias _—sonrió al escuchar el llamado, dejó su almuerzo a medio comer y se dirigió a cumplir con su trabajo.

Había pasado algunos años desde que dejó su natal india para estudiar en los Estados Unidos, ahora era un doctor residente de uno de los hospitales más importantes en Houston, Texas, le fue difícil acostumbrarse al radical cambio cultural pero ahora, se sentía como en casa.

Horas extenuantes atendiendo pacientes que llevaban a la sala de emergencias por diferentes razones, unos a causa de un simple dolor abdominal, otros por heridas de arma o incluso, cosas comunes en un hospital, aunque de vez en cuando llegaban caso extraños; pero no cambiaría su amada rutina por nada.

—Nos veremos mañana Rajiv —le dijo el jefe de emergencias. —Por favor, esta vez ve directo a tu casa y descansa, no quiero enterarme que andas vagando por algún hospital o te suspendo.

Rajiv sabía que estaba bromeando, aunque no era bueno tentar a la suerte; se despidió de su jefe y de las enfermeras con las que se topaba y fue directo a su casa.

Dio un largo suspiro satisfecho cuando su cabeza se apoyó contra la mullida almohada; quizás lo único que le desagradaba de los hospitales eran las incómodas camas. Cerró los ojos para dormir un poco; una mano cubrió la boca y la nariz, sus extremidades fueron inmovilizadas y de pronto… nada, todo era oscuridad….

_Continuará…_


	12. Atando cabos parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 12.-Atando cabos parte II**

Itzamma maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía; se habían detenido a mitad del viaje para que él pudiese cambiarse sus ropas masculinas por unas femeninas. Hizo una mueca de asco, mientras sostenía el vestido que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

—Estúpidos traumas de la infancia —pensó recordando cuando tenía seis años y su hermanastra le ponía toda clase de ropa de niña, incluso había aprendido a caminar en tacones por culpa de ella.

Era el colmo, cuando regresara a la Nahualesca se encargaría de que la idiota de su capitán sufriera una muerte lenta y en extremo dolorosa.

Terminó de arreglarse, soltando más maldiciones mientras se acomodaba la peluca y se maquillaba para simular las facciones de una mujer; insultó a su hermanastra durante todo el proceso imaginando las mil y maneras en las que la haría pagar por hacer que su orgullo de macho se fuera al caño.

Iván comenzaba a impacientarse, Itzamma llevaba ya demasiado tiempo en el monte, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Abrió la puerta del coche, iría a buscarlo pero fue detenido por Coautli.

—No vayas a menos que quieras verlo realmente enojado y créeme que es peor que el demonio —dijo —, sería capaz clavarte una estaca en el corazón.

Iván frunció el ceño, odiaba no poder estar con Itzamma y aún más el hecho de que Coautli parecía conocerlo mejor que él.

—Sé que ama a Itzamma porque es la reencarnación de su mujer…

—Iván e Itzamma han estado juntos desde el principio, Nina fue tan solo una de sus tantas formas —le cortó enojado. Coautli sonrió.

—Bueno, pero esta "forma" ha sufrido mucho —dijo con tristeza. —Su padre murió en un accidente aéreo cuando Itzamma tenía dos años, su madre se casó de nuevo con un hombre que tenía una hija loca que lo usaba como juguete viviente, la muerte de su abuela y lo de Alfred, bueno, él… todo eso hizo de Itzamma lo que es ahora.

Iván se mantuvo en silencio; Itzamma regresó media hora después, usando un vestido gris y holgado que le llevaba hasta las rodillas, usaba botas; la peluca de largos cabellos enmarcando su rostro, delicadamente maquillado. Iván contuvo el aliento cuando el joven nahual tomó el asiento del copiloto

—Ni una palabra o me los agarro a putazos —dijo Itzamma y Coautli tuvo ganas de reírse pues a su parecer su amigo se veía extremadamente tierno. Arrancó el auto y se puso en marcha, faltaban unas cuantas casetas para llegar a su destino; se detuvo en la primera gasolinera que se encontró en la carretera para llegar el tanque y comprar algunas cosas.

Itzamma e Iván se quedaron solos en el auto; Braginski podía escuchar los insultos que el joven nahual dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, realmente estaba molesto.

Iván dio un largo suspiro, preguntándose por el tal Alfred que había mencionado Coautli y que le había hecho a Itzamma.

—Espero que tengan hambre —dijo Coautli entrando al auto con una bolsa repleta de comestibles.

—Chinga a tu puta madre —le respondió Itzamma cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el asiento.

—Este va a ser un largo viaje —se lamentó Coautli poniendo el motor en marcha.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio durante todo el camino; la dulce tonada de "la trabiata" reinaba dentro del vehículo cuando llegaron a las congestionadas calles de la ciudad de México.

Después de un rato, Itzamma comenzó a quejarse del frío, de la contaminación y de lo entumido que se encontraba tras horas de vieja. Iván se la pasaba prometiéndole cosas, desde llevarlo de día de campo o unas vacaciones en el país que él deseara y esto hizo que Coautli pensara que la única razón por la que su compañero actuara tan infantil era para llamar la atención del vampiro y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

—Llegamos —anunció Coautli deteniendo el vehículo.

—Ya era hora —dijo Itzamma y se bajó del carro azotando la puerta. Coautli dio un largo suspiro, miró a Iván aún sentado en la parte de atrás.

—¿Era así de mamon en su otra vida? —Iván sólo sonrió como respuesta. —Lo tomaré como un rotundo sí.

Los dos salieron del auto para unirse a Itzamma quien en ese momento hablaba con un hombre de edad media. Iván frunció el ceño y se acercó al joven nahual para tomarlo de la cintura.

—Tú debes de ser Ira —dijo el hombre sonriendo. —Soy Jesús Pérez, pero puedes llamarme Tleyotl.

—El dueño de la casa en la que nos quedaremos —agregó Coautli. —Y vaya que has engordado —dijo picándole las costillas a Tleyotl.

—Culpa de la comida rápida. Vamos, les mostrare el lugar.

Para evitar levantar sospechas, Iván e Itzamma actuarían como una pareja recién casada y Coautli como el hermano de éste último y también, el responsable de la mudanza.

Durante la noche, cuando ya todos se encontraban en sus casas, los tres se aventuraron en el cerro de la estrella.

—Separémonos —dijo Coautli. Itzamma asintió con la cabeza. —Nos veremos en casa antes del amanecer.

—Vamos grandote —habló Itzamma tomando a Iván por el brazo.

Estaba oscuro, demasiado pero eso no era problema para Iván, después de todo los vampiros eran criaturas de la noche, era su terreno, su patio de juegos y tampoco para Itzamma representaba un obstáculo, pues su pantera interna era un excelente cazador nocturno.

Llevaban un rato caminando entre el monte, todo estaba en silencio. Itzamma se detuvo de repente, había sentido un extraño cambio en el aire; le hizo una señal a Iván quien desapareció en las penumbras como un fantasma. Estaban cerca de las cuevas donde supuestamente habitaban los perros come gente, Itzamma podía oler la sangre, el miedo y lo que era más alarmante, pólvora; frunció el ceño, seguramente esa zona era usada por los narcos para ocultar a sus víctimas, chasqueo la lengua, si salía vivo de esa se aseguraría de hacer que los ancianos sufrieran un verdadero infierno.

_Continuará…_


	13. Atando cabos parte III

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 13.-Atando cabos parte III**

Llevaban un rato caminando entre el monte, todo estaba en silencio. Itzamma se detuvo de repente, había sentido un extraño cambio en el aire; le hizo una señal a Iván quien desapareció en las penumbras como un fantasma. Estaban cerca de las cuevas donde supuestamente habitaban los perros come gente, podía oler la sangre, el miedo y lo que era más alarmante, pólvora; frunció el ceño, seguramente esa zona era usada por los narcos para ocultar a sus víctimas, chasqueo la lengua, si salía vivo de esa se aseguraría de hacer que los ancianos sufrieran un verdadero infierno.

Itzamma dio un paso atrás, debía alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, si lo descubrían sería su fin; paró en seco al escuchar ruidos.

—Maldita sea —no podía transformarse, su ropa pondría en alerta a aquellos tipos y a ellos en peligro.

Sopesó las posibilidades; podía tomar su forma animal y dejar su ropa, rogando porque aquellos hombres no la encontraran, marcharse esperando no llamar la atención o hacerse el héroe, inmediatamente descartó la última posibilidad, él no era como el idiota de Alfred; cada uno de sus movimientos debía estar planeados y estar cinco pasos delante de los demás.

Decidió que lo mejor era escapar, lo lamentaba por las personas secuestradas pero su prioridad debía ser la misión.

Retrocedió algunos pasos, siempre con la vista dirigida al peligro latente; pero no contó con Iván, quien sin previo aviso ingresó a la cueva con sorprendente velocidad.

Itzamma contuvo la respiración. El primer disparo se escuchó a los pocos segundos, el olor a pólvora quemada, la sangre y los gritos inundaron rápidamente sus sentidos. El corazón del nahual latió con mayor fuerza, su pantera interna le reclamaba ayudar a su compañero. Cerró los ojos, la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir rápidamente, la transformación comenzaba; largos colmillos se asomaron por debajo de sus labios, fino pelaje oscuro cubrió su rostro, sus ojos se volvieron más grandes y unas redondas orejas se asomaron entre los cabellos. A una velocidad sobrehumana, se dirigió a la cueva.

Otra ráfaga de disparos, gritos. Seguramente las personas que vivían en las cercanías ya lo habían escuchado.

Dos hombres aterrados pasaron corriendo al lado de Itzamma, él les clavó las garras en las que se habían convertido sus manos y les desgarró el estómago. No importaba, eran simples delincuentes, merecían experimentar el dolor de sus víctimas.

Itzamma ingresó en la cueva, pasando por encima de los cuerpos que aun se retorcían en el suelo con las tripas por fuera y la sangre mezclándose con la tierra. Adentro no era mejor, había armas tiradas y hechas pedazos, partes de cuerpos irreconocibles; el líquido rojo manchaba todo ocasionando en el joven nahual un deseo casi insoportable de matar.

Avanzó un poco más, el olor metálico de la sangre comenzaba a mezclarse con el del sexo, vomito, orines y excremento. Más adelante, había un poco de luz, era tan sólo un mesero foco que a duras penas podía romper con el velo de tinieblas, pero fue suficiente para que Itzamma pudiera ver a una mujer y dos niños, atados y amordazados que lloraban y suplicaban para que no los mataran.

Itzamma soltó un suave gruñido, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Iván? Estaba preocupado; no conocía mucho de vampiros pero dudada que fueran a prueba de balas; tuvo el impulso de llamarlo pero se contuvo, podía haber más personas armadas.

—¿Itzamma se encuentra bien? —dijo Iván saliendo de las sombras. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de rojo, un fino hilo de sangre escurría por ambos lados de la boca. El nahual hizo una mueca, seguramente el vampiro había aprovechado la oportunidad para alimentarse.

—¿Por qué entraste así? —preguntó con voz cavernosa, aún no recuperaba su forma humana.

—Iván escuchó algo —respondió indicándole que lo siguiera.

En el corazón de la cueva se encontraban un secuestrado más, llorando y gimiendo piedad, un segundo con los brazos y piernas extendidos, le habían sacado los ojos y abierto el pecho para arrancarle el corazón, a su alrededor había artefactos de tortura y un libro de pasta negra; Itzamma no necesitó acercarse para saber que se trataba de un sacrificio satánico.

—Creo que los viejos tenían razón… en parte dijo Itzamma mirando de reojo al hombre que se hallaba sentado en el suelo, sus extremidades atadas y sus ojos cubiertos. —Vámonos, hiciste mucho ruido y el ejército o la poli pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó Iván recordando a los tres raptados. Itzamma suspiró, estaba claro que no podían matarlos; aunque él era un asesino, no cegaba vidas inocentes.

—Llévatelo y dile a Coautli que se encargue de él —dijo señalando al secuestrado; había algo que le decía que era uno de ellos —, yo me ocupo de los otros —Iván asintió con la cabeza, tomó al hombre quien comenzó a removerse intentando liberarse por lo que tuvo que noquearlo.

Cuando Iván se hubo ido, Itzamma liberó a los otros rehenes, ordenándoles que mantuvieran la vista en el suelo hasta que pasaran diez minutos, pero ninguno obedeció y vieron el rostro del nahual en su media transformación.

Al día siguiente, los noticieros no dejaban de hablar de aquella extraña criatura que había salvado a tres víctimas de secuestro y matado a sus captores en el cerro de la estrella.

Itzamma no estaba feliz con toda la excesiva publicidad que había captado el incidente; ahora sería mucho más complicado regresar a investigar. Estaba arrepentido de no haber matado a esos tres.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared, faltaba poco para que el partido iniciara pero por alguna razón él no tenía ganas de verlo; tal vez por estar a unos cuantos kilómetros y no poder ir a animar a su equipo en vivo, aunque muy posiblemente fuese por el hecho de tener a una víctima de secuestro (y para empeorar las cosas de nacionalidad estadounidense) en el segundo piso de la casa; en terrible estado de salud y siendo atendido por Coautli.

Itzamma se desparramó por todo el sofá, cerró los ojos, había pasado la noche anterior en vela y aunque estaba acostumbrado a pasar días sin dormir, por alguna razón se sentía cansado. Su celular comenzó a sonar, hizo una mueca de fastidio y contestó de mala gana.

—_Para variar estas de mal humor _—era Magnus. —_Encontré información que posiblemente te interese, ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?_

—No estoy en la escuela, me encuentro fuera del estado.

—_Lo sé. Recuerda que soy un demonio especializado en encontrar cosas _—dijo con enojo, Itzamma frunció el ceño; sentía que se estaba burlando de él —. _¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? _—repitió la pregunta.

—Hay una cafetería en el centro histórico, te espero ahí mañana a las 4 pm —sabía que no era necesario decirle la dirección exacta, ni como llegar, Magnus no necesitaba todos esos datos.

—_Bien, te sugiero que lleves mucho dinero porque pienso pedir todo el menú _—agregó antes de cortar la comunicación.

Itzamma gruñó, sabía bien que Magnus buscaba cualquier forma de molestarlo. Trató de calmarse, aún debía llamar a Gilbert y a Ludwig para saber cuándo llegarían a México para ir a recogerlos; era mejor que los cuatro estuvieran juntos ya que tendrían mayor posibilidad de defenderse.

—Itzamma —el aludido se sobresaltó. Coautli lo observaba desde la puerta con una expresión seria. —El tipo ya despertó pero habla inglés y ya sabes que yo no soy bueno en los idiomas. Si aprendí nahual fue porque era requisito para convertirme en miembro de la elite.

—Pendejo —dijo Itzamma levantándose a regañadientes del sofá. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre; ahora con más luz, pudo ver mejor a su "invitado", era moreno y de cabellos negros, no era latino, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó temeroso pero calmado. Itzamma entrecerró los ojos: era hindú.

—Puedes llamarme Itzamma. Tranquilo, no te haremos nada malo —el hombre asintió con la cabeza, más relajado; por alguna razón, sentía que estaba seguro al lado de ese joven.

—Rajesh Ramayan Maharaj. ¿No estamos en Texas, verdad? —Itzamma negó con la cabeza y le explicó a grandes rasgos donde se encontraban.

Rajesh observó a Itzamma, no era mayor a los dieciocho, un niño en comparación suya, pero aún así, actuaba y se veía tan seguro que lo relajaba.

—¿Por qué te trajeron?, ¿pensaban pedir rescate? —Rajesh negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; en el tiempo que llevaba cautivo, había visto tantas cosas horribles, lo habían obligado a presenciar la muerte de niños de todas las edades, de adolecentes, cuya sangre lo obligaron a beber y también con la que lo ungieron en aterradores rituales.

—Ellos dijeron que… pronto los siete hermanos estaríamos —Rajesh comenzó a templar —. Yo… yo no tengo más que dos hermanos y yo… —comenzó a llorar, se había roto.

Fantástico; Itzamma tenía la sensualidad de una roca, era pésimo para consolar a las personas, su método principal consistía en embriagarlos hasta casi llevarlos a la intoxicación etílica. Por suerte para Itzamma, Coautli entró a la habitación cargando una charola con dos vasos humeantes de té de tila.

Itzamma contempló a Rajesh mientras tomaba su té, cada vez estaba más seguro que se trataba de uno de los siete y lo que aquellas personas intentaban hacer era liberar el sello que protegía los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, aunque dudaba que aquellos monjes de la orden de la sangre fueran los responsables, a ellos les convenía más si no podían defenderse.

La otra posibilidad (y la que tenía más sentido), era que tal vez, algunos satanistas se toparon con Rajesh, se percataron del enorme poder oscuro que emanaba y trataron de liberar al demonio que creían estaba encerrado en su interior.

Coautli, prepara todo para el ritual —el aludido lo miró confundido. —Es uno de mis _hermanos_, debemos liberarlo del sello y enseñarle a usar su poder.

Al parecer, Dios por fin se había apiadado de ellos y les estaba dando la oportunidad de conseguir las armas para defenderse e Itzamma no iba a desaprovechar tan valiosa oportunidad.

_Esta vez, la cadena se romperá._

…

Iván terminó su cuarta botella de vodka. Realmente no importaba, el alcohol no lo afectaba como cuando era humano. Comenzaba a sentirse molesto; Itzamma seguía ignorándolo y para empeorar las cosas, ahora pasaba el mayor tiempo junto a ese tipo que, según las palabras del joven nahual, era uno de los siete.

Cerró los ojos; para empeorar su malestar, ese día, hace doscientos años, había perdido a su amada esposa y a su único hijo. Dejó que las sombras del pasado se apoderaron de sus recuerdos.

Imágenes, escenas de aquellos días felices inundaron sus pensamientos; le parecían tan recientes y reales, como si hubieran pasado tan sólo dos días atrás.

Su querida Nina bailando, sonriendo, su rostro cargado de placer. Su voz llena de alegría, cuando le dijo de la llegada de su primer hijo: Dmitri, su querido pequeño, tan hermoso como su madre y tan listo como ninguno.

Iván sintió las lágrimas escapar, como no había sucedido desde que se convirtió en vampiro.

Hoy, por primera vez no iba a poder llevar flores a la tumba de Dmitri y a la de Nina.

De un compartimiento secreto de su maleta sacó una pequeña playera perfectamente bien conservada a pesar de los siglos que tenía, la abrazó contra su pecho y lloró, ya sin restricciones.

Maldijo a Dios por seguir torturándolo, muy a pesar de todo lo que había y seguía sacrificando todo por Él.

—Ya no puedo servirlo, es cruel y traicionero —dijo Iván entre sollozos. Le había quitado todo, a su familia, sus amigos y ahora… la posibilidad de volver a estar con el amor de su vida (y de todas las otras).

De repente, Iván se sobresaltó, alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Itzamma…

—Cállate —le ordenó apoyando su frente en la amplia espalda del vampiro, quien de un momento a otro se gira —. Haz estado llorando —dijo limpiando las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Itzamma repara en las prendas que Iván sostenía con tanto amor. Le resultaban tan familiares.

—Eran de Dmitri. —Dmitri, aquel nombre caló en lo más profundo de Itzamma, una extraña calidez lo atrapa, junto con una terrible angustia; sin darse cuenta, él también comenzó a llorar. Lo recordaba, Iván y él habían sido separados del niño cuando fueron capturados por los adoradores del demonio de los mil nombres; después de eso jamás volvió a ver a su hijo.

—¿Qué le pasó? —dijo Itzamma un poco más calmado. —¿Lo sabes?

Iván asintió. Dmitri había crecido para convertirse en un apuesto hombre. Al vampiro le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a su hijo y para cuando lo hizo ya que su apariencia era la misma que tenía cuando él y Nina desaparecieron. Seguramente, su hijo no lo aborrecería, por eso, lo observó desde lejos, protegiéndolo desde las sombras.

—Fue feliz. Se casó con una hermosa mujer y tuvo muchos hijos.

Itzamma sonrió, contento de saberlo.

—Ya veo —contempló a Iván por unos momentos, se veía tan vulnerable que lo hacía lucir tierno. No lo pensó mucho, tomó al vampiro por el cuello de sus ropas y lo atrajo en un beso.

Poco a poco, los dos terminaron en la cama donde se consolaron mutuamente.

Por una noche, Itzamma olvidaría sus miedos y simplemente se entregaría a sus sentimientos.

_Continuará…_


	14. Atando cabos parte IV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, USAXUk, mención de USAxMex y otras.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cadena de sangre**

**Capítulo 14.-Atando cabos parte IV**

—Ya veo —contempló a Iván por unos momentos, se veía tan vulnerable que lo hacía lucir tierno. No lo pensó mucho, tomó al vampiro por el cuello de sus ropas y lo atrajo en un beso.

Poco a poco, los dos terminaron en la cama donde se consolaron mutuamente.

Por una noche, Itzamma olvidaría sus miedos y simplemente se entregaría a sus sentimientos.

Itzamma se despertó temprano esa mañana, pero no quiso levantarse de la cama, deseaba estar un rato más entre los brazos de Iván y permitirse por una vez ser débil; cerró los ojos, ese día tenía que encontrarse con Magnus y rogaba al arcángel Gabriel que intercediera por él ante Dios para que le pusiera fin a su tortura.

"_¿Su familia es rica?" _Itzamma se sobresaltó, aquellas voces nuevamente. Apretó los parpados, rezando por que se detuvieran ahí, pero la divina providencia no parecía estar de su lado.

"_Sí, escuché que sus abuelos maternos pertenecen a la política, su madre es dueña de una cadena de hoteles y restaurantes famosos a nivel mundial, ¡se pudren en dinero!"_ dijo otra causando miedo en Itzamma.

"_Y aun así, lo abandonaron aquí"_

Itzamma se sobresaltó, sentía una extraña sensación recorrerle la pierna hasta establecerse en su muslo, era cómo el contacto de una fría mano que busca satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

"_¿Qué haces? Sí alguien te descubre…" _exclamó la segunda voz alarmada.

"_¿Quien lo dirá?, ¿él? Es como una muñeca, no habla, no se mueve, ¡ni siquiera puede comer o ir al baño sin ayuda! Nadie lo sabrá, si mantienes la boca cerrada" _se burló la primera voz.

Ahogó un gemido mordiéndose el labio, todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado; gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus sienes mojando sus cabellos y la almohada, comenzó a moverse, de arriaba abajo, tal como sucedió la noche anterior, cuando Iván lo embestía; quería gritar, pero la voz se negaba a salir. Estaba aterrado.

Los ojos de Itzamma se cerraron con fuerza, _Delicioso, _tuvo que abrirlos nuevamente al escuchar aquel gemido de satisfacción contra su oído, su visión era borrosa, pero aun entre la bruma fue capaz de distinguir el rostro satisfecho de un hombre.

En la oscuridad de la noche, un profuso grito interrumpe el sueño de los habitantes de la casa.

Coautli entró corriendo al cuarto de Iván, de donde provenía aquel espantoso lamento; en la cama, Itzamma se removía bruscamente mientras era sostenido por el vampiro, ambos se encontraban desnudos, pero eso no era lo que le preocupó al nahual, su amigo estaba gritándole a aquellas voces que lo atormentaban desde que era niño. Salió del cuarto, regresando un par de minutos después. Cargaba una jeringa con un líquido semitransparente que no dudó en inyectarle a su amigo.

Lentamente, Itzamma se fue calmando hasta quedarse totalmente quieto.

—¿Qué le sucede? —dijo Iván. Le preocupaba haber lastimado a Itzamma de alguna manera; era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

—Él…

—¡Déjenlo!, ¿Qué intentan hacerle? —gritó Raj asustado de encontrar al mejor desnudo, al igual que Iván, mientras que Coautli usaba únicamente unas bermudas cortas.

El olor a sexo aún flotaba en la habitación haciendo que Rajesh pensara lo peor. Sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó contra Iván pero el vampiro lo sometió sin problemas, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Lo llevaré a su habitación —dijo Coautli cargando al hindú.

—Iván quiere respuestas —demandó el vampiro, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el asunto y menos si se trataba de su _Corazón._

—Dejaré al gringo y regreso. Espero que para entonces ya te hayas puesto algo de ropa que no me siento cómodo viéndote en pelotas.

En ese momento, Iván fue consciente de su desnudez y la del propio Itzamma; cubrió al menor con las sábanas; se puso los pantalones y se sentó en la cama a la espera del nahual.

Un par de minutos después, Coautli regresó, se había puesto una camisa y traía dos tazas con té, le extendió una a Iván quien la dejó en la mesita de noche.

—Es para los nervios —dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza.

—¿Qué le sucede a Itzamma? —el joven nahual dio un leve suspiro

—No es mucho lo que puedo contarte.

La vida de Itzamma nunca fue fácil, su madre lo tuvo muy joven, su padre, un oportunista que vio la oportunidad de pertenecer a una acaudalada familia y la tomó; se emborrachaba y abusaba de su mujer y de su hijo, cuando Frida y su esposo Francisco se enteraron, lo obligaron a divorciarse, después de eso, nadie lo volvió a ver.

Cuando Itzamma tenía tres años, su madre volvió a casarse, esta vez, con un hombre de su misma clase social que tenía una hija de diez años; la niña comenzó a vestir a su pequeño hermanastro de mujer, algo que dejó de hacer hasta que éste cumplió los 13 años.

Los problemas sicológicos de Itzamma comenzaron poco después de ver como se suicidaba su padrastro; fue internado en una institución siquiátrica por algunos meses, después de eso, sus abuelos decidieron tomar su custodia y por muchos años no sufrió problema alguno.

Pero luego Frida fue asesinada; Itzamma tenía 17 años…

—Fue en un departamento que el señor Francisco compró y que pensaban regalar a una joven a quien él y su familia le tenían en alta estima —Coautli suspiró con desaire —. Xochitl, creo que se llamaba; ella fue quien asesinó a Frida y también, quien se convirtió en la primera persona en sucumbir ante Itzamma.

Iván conocía esa parte, Itzamma mismo se la había contado; fue la primera vez que su transformación fue la mezcla de humano y animal, también, el inicio de su vida como sirviente del consejo.

—Sus ataques comenzaron días después de que regresó a la escuela —dijo Coautli, miró a su compañero dormido con cariño, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Iván —. El señor _Mictlantecuhtli_ (que es actualmente el tercero en la jerarquía del consejo), le dio a Itzamma un medicamento que logró controlar su problema —suspiró —. Itzamma es algo… desidioso y deja los fármacos cuando se siente bien u olvida tomarlos por lo que vuelve a recaer.

Esto molestó a Iván de sobremanera, ¿Cómo era posible que Itzamma fuera tan descuidado?, ¿tan poco le importaba su salud?

—Ya es tarde; puedes usar mi habitación por esta noche —dijo Coautli sobándose el cuello, realmente se sentía exhausto —. Yo me quedaré a cuidar de Itzamma.

—_Net, ya budu smotret'_ —El joven nahual dio un largo suspiro sobándose las sienes.

—Ira, no sé si sepas pero no entiendo ni el inglés, menos el ruso.

—Yo me quedaré a cuidar de Itzamma, da —dijo Iván. Empujó a Coautli, sacándolo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

…

Itzamma abrió los ojos, se sentía muy cansado y le dolía la cabeza. Buscó a tientas el cuerpo de Iván, al no encontrarlo en la cama se incorporó levemente; el vampiro dormía en una silla; el joven nahual suspiró, quizás lo había pateado durante la noche hasta sacarlo del lecho o… Entonces recordó, había tenido una crisis.

—Puta madre —murmuró molesto consigo mismo. Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, esperando no despertar al vampiro, pero no tuvo suerte.

Iván se levantó al sentir el movimiento en la cama; Itzamma acababa de ponerse el pantalón.

—No te levantes, debes descansar, da —dijo Iván empujando al moreno contra el colchón. Itzamma suspiró sintiéndose culpable al contemplar los ojos del vampiro que tenían un brillo de preocupación.

—Estoy bien, Grandote —el nahual se separó lentamente del mayor y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Intentó salir de la habitación, pero Iván lo atrapó por la muñeca.

—Debes tomar su medicina de ahora en adelante y yo me encargaré de que no la dejes, da —dijo el vampiro con seriedad.

Itzamma entrecerró los ojos; detestaba que las personas se metieran en su vida, pero por alguna razón, que Iván lo hiciera le daba una sensación de calidez, lo hacía sentir protegido y al mismo tiempo temeroso. Desde que era pequeño aprendió a valerse por sí mismo, las únicas muestras de cariño provenían de sus abuelos y en cierto modo de Coautli; siempre tuvo cuidado de no permitir a nadie más entrar en su corazón, pero Iván… él era diferente, siempre estuvo dentro, en una parte que creyó haber destruido.

_No puedes destruir lo que Dios te ha regalado._

Cerró los ojos, no muy seguro de lo que aquellas palabras que resonaban en su mente querían decir, pero se le antojaron lógicas.

Tomó el rostro de Iván y le dio otro beso antes de separarse por completo de él y salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la que compartía con Raj. Necesitaba bañarse. Al entrar al cuarto fue abordado por el preocupado hindú quien lo observaba buscando algo que le indicara que el joven había sufrido abuso alguno.

Tal era la insistencia y preocupación que Itzamma se vio obligado a contarle en grandes rasgo lo que le había sucedido.

—Así que no te preocupes; tuve una crisis y mi no… vio y Coautli me ayudaron —le resultaba complicado referirse a Iván como su pareja, pero sabía que era necesario pues estaba seguro que Raj los vio desnudos en la cama que tenía claros indicios de actividad sexual.

Raj se quedó callado, no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, algunos de sus compañeros en la escuela de medicina y aún en el hospital lo eran. Pero le resultaba difícil creer que Itzamma tuviera esa inclinación, pues parecía del tipo de joven que era popular entre las mujeres.

—Escucha, tengo que salir un par de horas —Raj se tensó, no quería quedarse solo —, Iván se queda, él habla inglés, así que no tendrás problemas para comunicarte.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó esperanzado. La verdad es que le daba cierto miedo el ruso (porque sabía que era de esa nacionalidad), lo intimidaba; cada vez que se miraban a los ojos… un tremendo vacío le dominaba y aún le sucedía lo mismo con Itzamma, con él se sentía seguro.

—Lo siento, pero voy a tratar un asunto que solo me concierne a mi —era mentira, pues lo que hablaría con aquel demonio era algo que incluía a Iván y por supuesto que también a él, pero no quería que ninguno de los dos se encontrara con Magnus, al menos no por el momento.

…

Itzamma llegó media hora tarde al punto de encuentro; había tenido que convencer a Raj para que se quedara con Iván, salir de la casa vistiendo ropas femeninas para evitar levantar sospechas y luego un lugar tranquilo para poder cambiarse por algo acorde a un varón.

—Supuse que llegarías tarde, así que me tome la libertad de ordenar un aperitivo —dijo Magnus con burla. Dejó el tenedor en el plato frente a él que minutos antes contenía alguna clase de postre —. Espero que traigas suficiente dinero.

Itzamma se sentó en el lugar vacío frente a Magnus.

—Este lugar acepta tarjeta —no era la primera vez que comía en ese lugar, solía visitarlo mucho en compañía de sus abuelos. Suspiró pesadamente; la mesera acababa de llegar, cargando una chalara con el pedido de Magnus, galletas de mantequilla y una malteada de fresa.

Itzamma puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer que un demonio pudiese ser adicto a la azúcar.

—¿Desea ordenar algo, joven? —preguntó la mesera.

—Café americano.

—Yo quiero otro pastel, está vez de zarzamora, galletas de chocolate y una malteada de vainilla.

—Enseguida —dijo la mesera anotando el pedido y se machó.

Itzamma frunció el ceño mientras Magnus devoraba su postre, no quería ni imaginar cuanta azúcar había consumido ya el demonio… Seguramente su abuelo iba a dar el grito en el cielo cuando le llegara el recibo de la tarjeta y lo peor, es que sabría que estuvo en ciudad de México en un día que se suponía debía estar en la escuela.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la mesera que había regresado para dejar el pedido y recoger los platos vacios.

Magnus observó a Itzamma beber el café sin azúcar o leche, hizo una mueca de asco de solo imaginar el sabor amargo de la bebida le producía nauseas.

—¿Vas a mirarme todo el día o a decirme lo que encontraste? —dijo Itzamma molesto. El demonio sonrió, era divertido molestar a su "señor", le causaba gran placer.

Contempló un momento al joven nahual; delgado, altura promedio para un mexicano, moreno, guapo según los estándares humanos, a simple vista lo único sobresaliente de él era lo abultado de su cartera; parco y algunas veces mal hablado, pero no era más que un simple pero efectivo disfraz tras el cual escondía una mente prodigiosa que había logrado engañar a un demonio de su nivel, era muy humillante para Magnus; que un "perro" de Gabriel lo hubiese hecho su esclavo pero ya tendría la oportunidad de vengarse.

—¿Y bien? —aquella voz lo sacó a Magnus de sus pensamientos. Se inclinó un poco para tomar la mochila tipo portafolios que se encontraba junto a la silla ella extrajo una carpeta que entregó a Itzamma.

El joven levantó una ceja mirando al demonio que le hizo una señal para que leyera la información.

Los archivos hablaban del último intento que _la orden de la sangre _hizo para liberar al demonio de los mil nombres. El Caballero Blanco había sido miembro de la familia _Mendoza_ de España. Antonio II, fue conocido por vestir siempre de blanco, un día desapareció sin dejar rastro. Nada relevante, entonces, Itzamma se topó con la foto, era de un retrato de finales del siglo XVIII.

Magnus sonrió; Itzamma soltó la carpeta haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Parece que lo recuerdas —se burló el demonio. El joven no dijo nada, aún se encontraba sumergido en las visiones del pasado —. Al parecer… el _Caballero_ fue español; muy lejos de Rusia.

—¿Siempre es así? —Magnus asintió con la cabeza. Aún desconocía la razón; siempre era así, el Caballero reencarnaba muy lejos de los siete.

—Hay algo más —dijo el demonio sacando la última hoja de la carpeta —. Frida Fernández Toledo, fue la nahual élite… se convirtió en la segunda cabeza del consejo a la edad 32 años, muy joven para los estándares de esos ancianos.

Itzamma frunció el ceño, no le agradaba que Magnus hubiese estado investigando sobre su abuela, pero si lo había hecho, debía existir una razón.

—Tu familia ha servido a la clase gobernante por mucho tiempo, ¿no? —la molestia comenzaba a crecer más a medida que Magnus hablaba.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia y su relación con la política en todo esto?

—Frida logró encontrar a no uno, si no tres partes del demonio de los mil nombres… eso, sin contar que tú, su nieto también eres el corazón —Magnus apoyo los codos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante para estar más cerca de Itzamma —. ¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo hizo tu abuela para encontrarlos?

Itzamma frunció el ceño, no respondió, pero la duda le carcomía, y eso deleitó al demonio que disfrutaban de la frustración de su "amo".

—Habla de una maldita vez —Magnus sonrió divertido, aunque estaba consciente que la respuesta no sería del agrado de Itzamma.

_Continuará…_


End file.
